Prove It
by Redshadow43
Summary: Lucius Malfoy lost both wife and son while fleeing the Battle of Hogwarts. Now, to keep his job at the Ministry he's been asked to prove he has renounced Voldemort and his ways by doing something he never would have done before. He is asked to marry someone who is not a pureblood. For him, only one particular Mudblood would ever do...lemony goodness, M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It seemed strange to Hermione Granger to be sleeping at 12 Grimmauld Place instead of in some tent. She and Harry Potter had been hunting horcruxes so long, she'd forgotten what a real bed felt like. Of course, a week ago she would have thought she'd still be in Ron Weasley's bed, but that disaster had been so short-lived as to be laughable. In the end he had not been able to get past all of their childhood interactions, and had found himself unable to take the relationship where they'd expected it to go.

Hermione sighed, thinking about it now. How had she expected to be with him, when even their first tentative kisses had felt so awkward and strange? It just seemed like the two of them were destined for friendship, and nothing more. She supposed she didn't mind, really, except that now she had no idea what to do with the rest of her life as a result.

From the sounds coming from the other side of the wall, it seemed that Harry and Ginny had not met with a similar difficulty. Hermione groaned, and pulled a pillow up over her head in an attempt to block out the noise, but to no avail. Besides, she had suddenly heard a distinct rapping sound which had nothing to do with the ardent pair.

Uncovering her head, Hermione slid out of her bed and opened the window to let in an unfamiliar owl that had been pecking mercilessly at the glass. She took a letter off its leg, and the bird flew out again, leaving nothing but a slight breeze in its wake as she watched it go.

After she shut the window, Hermione brought the unexpected letter back to her bed with her and pulled the covers up over her legs for warmth before she unrolled the parchment. She did not recognize the handwriting, but the scent upon it smelled slightly of a manly aftershave that for some reason she felt she had encountered before. Though she could not place the scent, it gave her a slight shiver she could not explain.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ I wonder if you will do me the great honor of meeting me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts at your earliest possible convenience, as I have a matter of some importance to discuss with you._

_ -LM_

"LM?" she whispered, trying to think who she knew that would be writing her that had those initials. She immediately dismissed her first thought, of course, for no Malfoy would have anything of importance to say to her, and most especially not the elder one. Still, his name kept returning to her mind each time she tried to think of any others, and finally she gave an exasperated sigh.

The only way she would be able to discover who had owled her would be to meet the person and see for herself. So she pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, threw her cloak over her shoulders, and Apparated straight away, forgetting even to tell the amorous pair in the next room that she had gone. She supposed the letter she had left on the bed would have to suffice.

#

"Hello?" Hermione called out softly. She wandered around near the edge of the forest, waiting. "Is anybody here?" Finally she turned around to see a tall, familiar figure looking down his nose right behind her. "Hmph, I thought it was you," she said with a disdainful voice.

"Greetings, Miss Granger," said Lucius as he continued to stare at her. "I hoped you would come. It saves me the trouble of trying to get past that Potter boy to have our little chat. Somehow I don't think he would have been amenable to arranging a tete a tete between us."

"What could you possibly have to say to me—a detestable Mudblood—that I haven't heard from your snide lips before?" Hermione wanted to know. The only reason she did not leave straight away was that her curiosity was so piqued.

"I know that I have been an unbearable prat to you over the years, my dear," he said, his voice sounding more wheedling than apologetic. "But as you may or may not know, both Draco and Narcissa were killed as we fled the Battle of Hogwarts two weeks since, and I fear that I find my job at the Ministry in grave danger."

Hermione glared as she watched him begin to pace, swinging his walking stick instead of using it, and expecting her to follow simply because he was—well, he was who he was, she supposed. He was used to his commanding presence being heeded, and though she hated to give him what he wanted, she found herself walking alongside him anyway.

"And what does that have to do with me?" she demanded hotly.

"Ah, that is something I have always admired about you, Miss Granger—Hermione," he said, beginning to sound almost nervous. Hermione shook her head in surprise at the sound of her name. "You have always preferred to come straight to the point. And so shall I. It seems that if I wish to keep my position, I must prove that I have truly renounced the Dark Lord and all his ways. I have been asked—no, ordered, really—to do something that in my wildest dreams I would never have done. As I no longer have a family, I have been asked to marry—well, someone who is not pure-blood. There was only one person that came to mind for me when I heard this, and that was you, beautiful, spirited, determined girl that you are. If I must marry outside my inclination, then I will have only the best of the breed. I would be pleased if you would agree to the thing willingly, of course, but I must make myself clear at this point by saying—I will have you either way."

"Have you gone completely mental?" Hermione practically screamed.

"I rather thought that might be your reaction," Lucius continued calmly, though he stopped walking and turned around to look down on her again. "That is why I took the liberty of casting anti-Apparation spells around the area the moment you arrived. I fear that you won't be able to leave me, now that you are here."

"You what?" she gasped, trying to Apparate just to check.

"Don't bother, Granger," he said. "Must you be so tiresome? I had hoped you'd at least try to be a little bit reasonable—after all, you're a clever girl. Would you not find it enjoyable to be on the arm of a rich and powerful wizard and reside in the lap of luxury?"

"With you?" she growled, making the word sound as detestable as she possibly could.

"Yes, with me," he commented lightly. "And don't begin to dream that this arrangement will be all for show, either. As my son is lost to me, the Malfoy line is in need of another heir. You are going to have to be my wife in every sense of the word."

"Do you really think that I'm going to marry someone like you, and have s—sex to make a baby?" she hissed, trying to walk away from him instead.

Lucius made short work of grabbing her arm and pulling her backward so that her body was trapped against his. "I rather thought that was going to be the best part," he whispered huskily in her ear. "You have no idea the kinds of thoughts I've had about you over the years, my dear. No idea at all."

"You're disgusting," she told him, but the sudden rapidness of her heartbeat belied her words.

"Hmm," he said curiously as he nuzzled the side of her face. "Perhaps I was not the only one?"

"You're dreaming," Hermione spat vehemently.

"Well, my dear, I find I cannot allow you to return to your friends, for fear you would find a way to avoid the wedding," he said as he still held onto her. "It seems I will have to bring you with me now instead—though I do intend to wait to take the prize, in case you are worried about my intentions. I find that anticipation can be quite—exhilarating."

With that, Lucius Apparated them away, and Hermione found herself locked in one of the rooms at the top of Malfoy manor, with no way to tell anyone what had happened.

"Great!" she growled fiercely. "Now what do I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione cracked open her eyes the next morning, hoping to find herself back in her bed in Harry's house, but instead she found herself staring up at the Slytherin green canopy of the bed she had finally crashed in earlier that morning. She sighed in disgust, and turned to a movement she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad to see you got a bit of rest, my dear," said Lucius briskly as he entered the room. Hermione suspected he'd set a house elf to watch for her to wake and the creature and gone and told him when she'd stirred.

"I haven't slept much lately," she admitted, not bothering to sit up.

"This war has taken its toll on all of us," he agreed in a voice she had never heard him use before. He almost sounded—sad. This of course would be understandable, since he'd lost his family during recent events.

Hermione almost allowed herself to feel sorry for him, until she remembered that the man had just abducted her so he could take her as his new bride whether she liked it or not. Her ire rose up within her, and she sat up lest he might get any ideas about joining her. The last thing she wanted was to fend off Lucius Malfoy while they were lying together in a bed, of all places.

"Yes, it has," she agreed as she went over to the window to look out at the morning sun. She did so more to avoid meeting his gaze than because of any desire to see the sight, but still, she begrudgingly had to admit it was beautiful. There was a bit of a park below her window, with a bench and a few trees, and a pond with some swans in it.

"I gave you the room with the best view of all, you know," Lucius told her as he stepped up beside her to look out as well. "You may not know it, but I have always been fond of nature. It's a bit of a hobby of mine, you might say, cataloguing different species and such."

"Yes, including the human ones," Hermione answered darkly.

"Hermione, must you be like that?" he grumbled. "Isn't there anything I can do to make amends? I know—we'll buy you a whole new wardrobe. Women love to go shopping, even the smarter ones."

"You could let me go home and forget this whole half-baked idea," she mentioned sweetly.

"No, I cannot," he insisted. "The sooner you accept this situation, the better off you will be. I'm trying to be patient—I really am, but you know that patience is not one of my best qualities. Perhaps I am going about this in the wrong way. Perhaps patience is not what the situation requires."

"What do you mean?" Hermione snapped, turning around to look up at him. His eyes were unreadable as he looked at her, and then they darkened as he stepped forward, grasping her around her waist as his lips suddenly descended upon hers. Hermione tried to pull back and slap him, but he had anticipated the move, and her wrist was suddenly in his grip as he continued the onslaught, just as unruffled as ever.

"Mmm! Stop it!" she growled against the pressure of his lips as she struggled to get free.

"You stop it," he said. "Fighting will do you no good. You will be my wife—in every sense of the word—in two weeks. We're going to have a big wedding, and you are going to play your part, and that's all there is to it. Now, shall we go down to breakfast so you can practice being the lady of the house, or are you going to refuse to eat while you're at it?"

"That's not a bad idea," she snapped, realizing that he had moved forward as he spoke, so that she suddenly found herself pinned against the wall, his body pressed tight to hers. "Hey—"

This time when he kissed her, he was much more insistent about it, but also somehow much more alluring. Hermione's head began to swim, and she felt a heady sensation she could not simply dismiss. In all the time she'd fancied herself in love with Ron, he had never once elicited a response like this in her—she hated to call it desire, but what else could one call it, when she so wantonly felt the need for more.

She resisted it, of course. She would not willingly fall into this man's plans just because he was apparently a good kisser. A great kisser, she amended after a few more moments. Then his tongue teased open her mouth, and Hermione's wayward body completely ignored the vehement denials her brain was shouting. "You don't want him! Stop him, you fool!"

Both of them were breathing a bit heavily when Lucius finally let her go. Their eyes met, challenging each other to deny what had just passed between them. His especially were fierce as he said in a husky whisper, "Best we go eat now, my dear. We have a busy schedule today. We need to get you fitted for your gown."

For once, Hermione Granger had nothing to say. No snappy comeback, no razor sharp retort, she was just standing there, breathless, staring at him as if she'd just seen a ghost. Lucius rather liked it.

"Do you have nothing to say about that?" he inquired.

"You're wasting your time, you know," she told him. "I won't be wearing it."

"What, not wearing a beautiful gown to your own wedding?" he said lightly. "That would be a shame, since you would be so beautiful in it. And so beautiful when I take it off again."

Hermione's face went red at the imagery his words invoked.

"See, my dear, it is just as I said," he told her as he took her arm and began to walk them out of the room. "Anticipation can be delicious, indeed."

#

"Hermione, the table is an excellent place to tell one's spouse about their day," Lucius informed her when he finally was certain she was not going to start the small talk herself. She muttered something under her breath, and he added, "And we don't mumble at the table, either, as I'm certain even your Muggle parents must have taught you."

She blew out her breath of air through her clenched teeth, and ground out, "My parents taught me quite well enough, thank you. I'm just being rebellious, as well you know."

"Yes, I do," he assured you. "Come here with me."

Hermione did not want to approach the other end of the table to stand before him. She had no idea what the man would do next. He might hex her, he might spank her, he might even kiss her again. Tears welled up in her eyes when she realized how much she would enjoy any one of those horrid things with equal fervor—well, maybe not the hex so much, but still. She should not be feeling anything at all about this man, a man who had always shown her nothing but contempt. She should be scratching his eyes out, not meekly standing so near to his knees that they nearly brushed against her legs as she waited to see what would happen.

"Hermione, must we fight all the time?" he asked her as he brought one of her small hands up to his lips, turning it over after he kissed the back so he could smooth his fingers over the palm. She knew that he was trying to read it when one of his fingers traced along her lifeline there.

"I don't know, what does my hand say about it?" she scoffed. She had never been a great believer in all the fortune telling nonsense.

"It says right here that you really want to kiss me back," he teased her, and Hermione was shocked to see a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, really? Where did you learn to read palms, Knockturn Alley?"

"Sassy wench," Lucius said as he pulled Hermione closer so she was between his knees instead of in front of them. "I know just what to do about that."  
Hermione was about to come back with a witty retort, but one did not seem to come to mind when he slid his fingers up into her hair, grasped gently, and brought her mouth down to his , holding her there, just a breath away from tasting. She didn't know which was more maddening, the fact that he was about to kiss her, or the fact that he wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Hermione was bored as she sat on the bed in her room, all alone. Lucius had sent her there, unkissed, a few hours ago with the admonishment, "Just think about all that anticipation, my dear, while I'm at work. And, you'll be happy to know, I'll be telling them about the upcoming nuptials today."

"And this is supposed to make me happy why?" she had inquired, but he had merely patted her backside and had a house elf take her back to her room.

"What the bloody hell does the man think I'm supposed to do all day?" Hermione grumbled. "He didn't even give me anything to read. What, am I supposed to just sit in here pining away for his kiss all day or something?"

"That is precisely what you were supposed to do," Lucius answered as he stepped into her room with a grin plastered on his face.

"Didn't work, you know," she told him as she came to stand before him. "All I did today was devise various ways to emasculate you—mmm, the anticipation—"

"Now Hermione, we both know that isn't true," he chastised her. "Although, I think perhaps I will give you a book or two to read tomorrow."

His chuckle as he said this did not bode well for the type of reading material he had in mind. Hermione groaned inwardly, wondering just what he was thinking up now. But she resolved not to say another word about it, just to annoy him.

"Well then, my dear, shall we go down to dinner? Say, in about thirty minutes? I'd like to change into something more comfortable first, and I have brought you a few items as well," he said with that little smile of his he liked to wear so you couldn't tell what he was really thinking. She hated it when he did that.

"How do you know it's the right size?" she asked him sweetly. "I don't seem to have my wand in my possession, so I won't be able to make if fit if you're wrong."

"Oh, I'm not wrong," he told her confidently. "I know a great deal about that body of yours, Hermione. I've been wanting it for quite some time now. I doubt very much I am far off the mark. I'll see you in a while. And please don't try to pull that childish nonsense by not wearing my gift. It would not become someone as intelligent and sophisticated as we both know you are."

Hermione sighed. He didn't even leave her with the normal feminine attempts at rebellion. It would be no fun to do it if he already mentioned the idea ahead of time. Maybe she would hate the outfit whether it was nice or not, just to spite him.

Unfortunately, she could not possibly bring herself to hate his gift when it suddenly appeared on her bed after he had gone. She went over and tore into the wrappings expecting to be disappointed, but when she pulled out the most gorgeous velvet green gown she had ever seen she couldn't help but gasp in awe. It was excruciatingly soft, and it slid over her skin like melted butter, clinging to her in just the right places.

"If he sees me in this thing he won't stop kissing me all night," she commented, half in complaint and half in the anticipation she didn't want to have. She hated him more than ever even as she felt her body respond to the very notion. She had to admit, he knew what he was doing whether she wanted him to be doing it or not—damn the man!

She tried not to notice how handsome Lucius was in his own finery, which incidentally happened to be a perfect match to her own. The trimmings were also of the finest velvet, and the main coat was a lovely superfine reminiscent of fine gentlemen from bygone eras. He offered her his arm, and she knew it would be the height of rudeness to refuse, and contemplated doing so for almost ten seconds before she took it.

This man knew her much better than she had anticipated. When they arrived at the dining hall he set her beside him this time, and fed her morsels of delicious meats and cheeses while they waited for the main meal to arrive. Hermione almost giggled when he opened his mouth expectantly as he cast her a challenging gaze.

Giving in, she popped a piece of cheese into his mouth, and he captured her fingers momentarily with his lips, then let them go with a wicked grin.

"Stop it!" she complained, trying not to laugh when he opened his mouth again.

"I want meat, too," he teased her, opening it even wider.

"Which meat, the meat on the plate, or the meat attached to me?"

"Both," he said, grabbing her hand and bringing it back to his lips. He kissed each finger lightly, then turned her palm downward so he could kiss the back of her hand. "Do you intend to feed me, or must I starve? I do so hate to be left unsated, don't you?"

"I—I wouldn't know," she admitted stoically.

"Yes, you would, little Mione," he told her. "You have only ever been left unsated. That puppy of a Weasley certainly could not have been satisfactory."

"He never—"

"Never?"

"No," she admitted, blushing hotly.

"How very interesting," Lucius said, pursing his lips like a cat who had just been served a bowl of cream. Hermione's blush spread down her body as she realized he was still holding onto her hand. His fingers began to rub it softly as he reached for her other hand, drawing both hands together to his lips. "My goodness, you do know how to stoke a man's inner fires, don't you? I did not think I would be getting that prize as well."

"Please stop talking about it," she pleaded softly, her eyes downcast.

"Hermione, never feel the need to be embarrassed by your desires," he told her as he turned her face back up to his. "Between us, there will be no need."

"I don't—" she began.

"Don't desire me?" he chuckled. "When your pulse is racing so very fast? Maybe it's just that you want me to kiss you again, do you think that could be the cause?"

"N—" she began, but stopped when his lips came down on hers. His tongue flicked across her lips, and when she gasped it swept into her mouth, tangling with her own. His hands, which had been holding hers, now slid down her arms and pulled her closer before each slid down along the side of a breast, leaving her breathless as they lingered there, then slid down to encircle her waist.

"Oh, yes," he whispered into her mouth. "Say yes, Hermione."

His commanding tone irritated her for a moment, but as he continued his kisses her ire turned to liquid and rolled away, leaving nothing but heat in its place. She felt like she was about to melt right into him when he said, "Say yes," again, as soft as butter melting in her mouth

"Yes," she whispered, making him groan in response.

"Did you wish for me to wait on serving your dinner, sir?" asked the house elf who had arrived with the food.

"Not at all, Corgan," he said smoothly as he let Hermione go. "I do believe your mistress and I are feeling quite hungry this evening."

"As you wish, Master," he said, and placed the tray on the table so he could serve them. "I have prepared a feast, sir, just as you asked.

"Good," Lucius said. "You may begin."

By the time they'd finished their five course meal, Hermione thought she was going to burst at the seams. Every dish was more wonderful than the last, and she had begrudgingly admitted to herself that perhaps it was not such a bad thing, being here.

After all, she hadn't the slightest idea what she had wanted to do when she'd left Harry's yesterday, so it wasn't as if she'd been taken away from anything important. And Lucius wasn't being his usual, cruel self, either.

Hermione slapped her face mentally at this thought. Snap out of it, she told herself. This is Lucius Malfoy, a Muggle-hating Death Eater. You're going to let a couple kisses make you forget that? No matter how hot a kisser the man was, she needed to remember that they were enemies, and always would be.

"Shall I tuck you into bed tonight, Hermione?" he asked her as he took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"No, I think I need to be alone," she answered, trying to pull away.

"Ah, back to the game already, I see," he said. "No matter, my dear. I do so enjoy the hunt. It makes the victory much sweeter."

"Good night, Lucius," she said softly, and headed for her room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Mistress?" said a decidedly feminine voice the next morning as Hermione opened her eyes. She rolled over and saw a pretty little house elf watching her with a soft smile. "I'm sorry to disturb you while you are sleeping, but Master has sent me to tell you he won't be able to join you for breakfast this morning."

Hermione stretched languidly and sat up, deciding that she would like to bathe. The little elf followed in her wake, and inquired, "Would you like me to bring you something to eat, Mistress?"

"Not yet, I think I'd like to clean up first," Hermione said. "Do you have a name?"

"Millie, Mistress," she answered with a smile.

"Well, Millie, I shall call you when I'm done," she told her with a smile.

"Very good, Mistress," she said. "Oh, and I do believe the Master has left a few books for you on your nightstand, when you have need of them."

"Thank you, Millie," she said, half tempted to abandon her current plan just to see what he considered good reading material. But, refusing to be so manipulated, she pulled the satin nightgown she'd found on her bed over her head and tossed it aside. She stepped into the claw foot tub and let the hot water pour in, covering her body slowly as the basic filled up. It was almost heavenly, she thought as she laid there. It seemed like ages since she'd gotten to take a good, long bath.

When she got out of the tub, Hermione took her time toweling herself off. Her bathroom had a rather large mirror above two sinks, and she began to suspect that she had been placed in the master suite or some elaborate guest room simply because of the sumptuous nature of this room. It even had a little sitting area near a huge picture window that looked out over a crystal blue lake.

Hermione pulled on new underwear—which were sleek green satin and black lace and made her feel decidedly decadent—and her jeans and T-shirt. Then she plopped down on her bed and crawled across it to the nightstand to see what she would find there.

Her eyes practically popped right out of her head. Sitting there were three of the most naughty pieces of literature she had ever seen. The first was called "Erotic Visions", the second was called "Tasty", and the last, most scandalous of them all, was entitled "Sexploits of a Randy Wizard". She dropped them back onto the little table in horror, and turned quickly away.

What was Lucius playing at, giving her those? she wondered, already feeling aroused over that last title more than she cared to admit. Maybe that had been his intention, she thought wildly. He wanted to get her all hot and bothered so it would be easier to seduce her—no, not yet, she amended. He didn't want that until they were married. He just wanted her hot with anticipation.

She resolved that if it was the last thing she did, she was not going to pick up that book about the randy wizard and his sexploits. She called for Millie and the little house elf showed up with a breakfast of eggs and sausages, and a tall glass of pumpkin juice to wash it down. Hermione ate every bite of the food, then lay on the bed with her hands behind her head.

Maybe just the Table of Contents?

Her eyes darted toward the books, then quickly away again. She did not move a muscle for a good half hour before suddenly finding the book in her hand and her eyes roving over the contents with avid interest. She spotted a wholly tempting chapter and could not help herself as she turned to have a look. Damned man, he probably put a charm on this book to get her to read it, knowing him.

"The pounding surf undulated around their naked bodies as Merlin tossed the sexy nymph down onto the beach and ravished her with his tongue. He tasted every part of her, from head to toe, but came back, of course, to the tastiest part of all. Lyrica writhed in wanton abandon as his tongue delved into her hot, moist hole, leaving her breathless with desire. 'Take me now, Merlin! Give me the cock I crave!' she begged him then. The randy wizard above her was more than willing to comply—"

"I hate him!" Hermione growled low, her own loins aching nearly as much as the tasty nymph in the book's had done. She laid back on the bed as she continued to read, her other hand absently sliding down to her heated flesh beneath her jeans.

Millie popped in, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Um, Mistress? I hate to interrupt, but the Master was very explicit about you doing—_that_. He does not wish for you to—um—enjoy such things unless he is there to aid you."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said with a wicked gleam in her eye. She resolved that if he wasn't going to let her have any fun, she was going to make him want to have fun and not give it to him, too.

"You know, Mistress, it's not so bad living here," Millie told her with an encouraging smile. "The Master isn't a bad man. He was always a quiet, studious boy, and has always loved to be outdoors, though his job at the Ministry often keeps him from it. His marriage was arranged, and it was never a love match. Once Master Draco went away to school the two barely spoke to each other, and it's been years since he has touched a woman. But I must tell you something he would not wish for you to know, Mistress, if you will allow?"

"Go on," Hermione encouraged the elf as she sat up to hear it.

"About a year ago, I accidentally found Master doing—well, that—" she said, indicating Hermione's hand that had recently been wandering. "He was just finishing the task, and he called out a name. It wasn't hers."

Hermione eyed Millie shrewdly, and even though she was fairly certain she knew the answer, she asked, "Whose name was it?"

"He called out Hermione, Mistress," she said with a small, almost sad smile. "Is that not your name?"

"Yes, it is," Hermione answered in a soft whisper.

She couldn't help but visualize Lucius at that point, his face strained with the throes of passion, and her name on his lips. She couldn't help but visualize his stroking hand and the spurt of wet, hot desire covering it. She hated herself for it, but she wanted him to spurt that liquid deep inside her as he lost control complete, calling out with her name on his lips as her deepest core clenched tightly around him.

"Damn," she muttered, and began to pace between the window and her bedroom door. She was in such a state of confusion that she didn't even realize precisely when the man who had caused all her turmoil had come in.

"Hermione, we must talk," he said as he took her hand to stop her pacing. He looked worried about something, she noticed, and so she gave him her full attention.

"Harry Potter is downstairs, my dear, and he wants to see you, to make certain you are all right," said Lucius as he grasped the snake's head on the top of his walking stick a bit more tightly than usual.

"Harry?" she asked excitedly.

"But I must tell you, before you do anything rash, that I meant what I said in the Forbidden Forest," he said, turning her face up to look at him. "I will marry you, whether you like it or not. Nobody knows that Potter is here, or that we even spoke at all. If you tell him anything to make him think you do not want to be my wife, I fear I will have to do the thing that Voldemort could not. You would not want me to say those two little words, I trust?"

Hermione swallowed hard, and said, "No, of course not."

"Good," he said. "Then come with me. He is waiting in the parlor. We will present ourselves as a blissfully happy couple, will we not?"

"No, that would be too much of a stretch for him to believe," she said. "But I will make it clear to him that I'm not here against my wishes—whether it's true or not."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Hermione and Lucius entered the parlor where Harry was waiting holding hands and smiling. Lucius walked her a little in front of him as he said, "Here she is, Potter, all in one piece and looking as beautiful as ever. Is that not so, my darling?"

"Yes, Harry," she said with a little blush. "I am quite well, as you can see."

"Hermione!" said Harry, surging up from his seat on the sofa to hug her to him. Lucius's grip on her hand tightened possessively, and she gave his hand a little squeeze in return. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? You had me worried sick! We looked everywhere we could think of for you. We even went to see if you'd gone back to the Weasleys house."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I didn't know I'd be gone so long when I left, and you and Ginny seemed to be busy, so—well, I didn't," Hermione explained. "I could not possibly have known what Lucius wanted to discuss at the time. He took me quite by surprise."

"How the heck did you wind up _here,_ Hermione? How could you ever have accepted any sort of proposal from Lucius when everyone knows you two are total enemies?" he wanted to know. "This is the last place I would look for you."

"Well, from now on it will be the first, since I shall soon be Hermione Malfoy. I for one am willing to forget our prior relationship and move on to a better one," she said with an ironic chuckle.

Lucius was standing right behind her now, leaning slightly against her back. It was a most distracting sensation, even more so because she wanted to lean back into him as well. She couldn't stand the fact he had that effect on her now that she knew his kisses tasted so nice, and she couldn't stand the fact she'd even had that thought just now either.

"Mr. Malfoy, would it be all right if I spoke with Hermione alone?" Harry asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Certainly, Harry. I'm sure I can trust you to treat my fiancée nicely, and not try to badger her into changing her mind," said Lucius, his face a study in feigned compliance. "I'll be waiting for you, my darling. Don't take too long, our dinner should be along shortly."

"I won't be long," said Hermione with a smile meant to appear as though she couldn't wait to see him again. Lucius smiled back at her in the same manner, then turned and left the room. Of course, Hermione was certain that he would not go far, not that she was concerned. She would say the same thing to her friend whether he could hear her or not.

When Harry was convinced that Lucius was gone, he rounded on Hermione in full force. "Have you completely taken leave of your senses, Hermione? You can't be seriously considering marriage to a Muggle-hating Death Eater who has only ever been cruel to you, and who has even attempted to kill you on more than one occasion."

"The war is over now, Harry," she said. "Things change, you know."

"But why, Hermione?" he insisted as he grabbed both her hands in his and gave her a little shake.

"I—I—He needs me, Harry," she said helplessly as she looked into his eyes. She dropped her eyes to her feet when she added, "Almost as much as I'm beginning to think I need him."

Harry could do nothing but stare at his friend. Though he never would have believed she wanted to marry Lucius Malfoy in a million years, he could tell that she was being completely honest now. He nodded his head, and grasped her shoulder. "Then, I suppose I wish you happy," he said.

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione. "I guess I should head in for dinner. Thank you for coming."

Hermione left Harry standing in the middle of the parlor and headed out into the hall. Lucius was standing just outside the door, and he reclaimed her hand as she stepped out.

"An excellent performance, Hermione," he commented as he drew her into his arms. "If I didn't know better, even I would have believed you."

"Interesting choice of reading material you gave me today," she mentioned sweetly as she smiled up at him.

Lucius chuckled, and his lips came down to graze hers. He had meant only to give her a playful peck, but as soon as he tasted her, he knew he could not stop at that. His tongue claimed her mouth as its own, and Hermione melted right into him, lost in his arms.

Harry stepped out of the parlor to the sight of the pair locked in their passionate embrace. His first reaction was complete disgust, but the next was a sense of wonder. He had never seen such a look of raw emotion on Hermione's face before. He didn't know if the two had been intimate yet, but he was completely certain that they would be soon—if not within the next ten minutes, by the look of them.

He crept past them and headed for the front door, not certain if he should feel happy for Hermione, or if he should pity her. After all, the man was still Lucius Malfoy, that would never change no matter what else did. A more moody, opinionated man had never been born, and with her fiery temper and independent nature, the two would most certainly have ups and downs.

When Lucius finally let Hermione go and led her to the dining room, Corgan was already putting food onto their plates. "Ah, sir, I'm glad to see you. I was not certain in which chair you wanted your lady to be seated?"

"Beside me, Corgan," he said as he set Hermione into the chair in question. "When it is just us, she will always be by my side—where she belongs."

Hermione blushed at this pronouncement, and she wondered if he had guessed at the fact that when she told Harry she needed him, she hadn't been pretending at all. It was crazy, and unexpected, and certainly ill-advised, but the fact remained.

As they ate their meal, she felt Lucius's foot seek out hers beneath the table, and the simple touch made her blush. She couldn't look him in the eyes, and heat swelled within her womanhood. Their food was forgotten when Lucius turned her face up so she had to look at him again, and his lips came down on hers again.

"Little witch," he growled against her lips. "How do you always know just what words will affect me the most?"

"What do you mean?" she breathed, pulling back so she could see his face again.

"It's been a long time since anyone has needed me," he said. "My marriage was arranged, you know. Narcissa and I tolerated each other, and did out duty in making Draco, but once he was born she had no more need for me whatsoever. You see, there was someone else she loved, someone she would never have been allowed to be with. No matter what I would have done, I could never have replaced another woman in her heart."

"Oh, my," Hermione gasped, taking in that piece of information with widened eyes.

"Yes," he said. "Can you imagine what it's been like around here for me? I have so longed for a more natural relationship, my dear. I hope that you and I will be able to have one, Hermione. I know that in the past we had our differences, but I find myself looking forward to the life we will forge together with some degree of excitement. Can you at least admit to me that you, too, hope for this?"

Blushing deeply, Hermione laid her cheek against his chest, and she could hear the rapid beating of his heart. His arms wrapped around her and held her there, and Hermione realized in that moment that she'd never been so excited in all her life.

"I feel it too, Lucius," she admitted softly. "I may not be pleased that you had to kidnap me to get me here, but I think—I think I am looking forward to it, too."

Lucius kissed the top of her head in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Hello, everyone," said Harry as he popped into view in the middle of his living room at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny had invited Ron and Lavender over for dinner tonight, and the three of them were waiting for him.

"Harry!" said Ginny happily as she came to kiss him. "What took you so long?"

"Actually, I went to see Hermione," he explained, still reeling over the fact that she had not been in need of rescuing.

"Hermione Granger?" Lavender sniffed. "What did you do that for? She didn't have the decency to tell anyone where she was off to, she hardly deserves our pity."

"That's just it," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I went to make sure she wasn't taken to Malfoy Manor against her will, but do you know what she said? She said that she and Lucius needed each other and that she actually means to go through with it."

"She really means to marry Lucius Malfoy?" Ron gasped, almost choking on the tea cake he had been nibbling. His face turned a bright, purple shade, and no one was exactly certain if this was caused by the food, or by the news he'd just heard.

"Well, I for one think she's finally showing some good sense," Lavender pointed out. "Lucius is a very rich and powerful wizard, and Hermione could become just as influential in her own right if she becomes his wife. For a Muggle, marriage would have to be her only true means to climb any higher than she already has. Maybe she has come to the same conclusion herself. I hope you wished them happy for us all, Harry."

"Well, I might have done if I hadn't happened upon the pair of them snogging their brains out in the middle of the hallway," said Harry, shaking his head again at the memory. "They looked like they could have went at it right there against the portrait of Lucius's dear, dead mother."

Ron choked again, and this time Lavender had to slap him on the back to get him breathing again. He said, "You actually saw Hermione snogging with Lucius Malfoy?" he clarified.

"Oh, yes, most definitely. They looked like they needed a good hosing down," he said. "I've never seen Hermione like that before. She was like some wild animal in heat or something. And worst of all, Mr. Malfoy looked more than willing to quench the fire."

"Ew," Ginny exclaimed with a quiver of dread. "Must you be so graphic, Harry?"

"But that doesn't make any sense. Hermione never acted like that with me," Ron pointed out. "You must have imagined it, Harry. Hermione isn't even a good kisser, let alone the rest of it."

"You know, my dear, I'm sure none of us wants to hear about your brief relationship with Hermione Granger," Lavender mentioned pointedly. "You know that you're my Won-won, and not hers now. So it doesn't matter if the two of you were sexually attracted to each other or not. Which obviously you weren't, by the sound of it."

"That's the thing, Lav," he said as he put an arm around her. "I always thought she just didn't like sex. She never seemed to want it with me."

"Maybe you just don't do it for her, Ron," Ginny pointed out with a chuckle. "I mean, you certainly can't wonder what Lucius has got that you haven't, can you?"

"Like what?" Harry inquired, making Ginny blush.

"I mean, from Hermione's point of view, that is," she added swiftly. "Lucius is tall, handsome, straightforward and intelligent—all traits she attracts to. Not to mention, he's a bit of a bad boy, also clearly attractive to Hermione. I mean, look at Viktor. He was at the top of the game, too, wasn't he? Handsome, popular, powerful. If he'd had any kind of a brain to go with all of that, she probably would have kept him."

"You really think Hermione is all about powerful, handsome, tall men?" Ron scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into the sofa cushions. "If that's true, then what did she want with me to begin with? I'm not overly tall, and I'm certainly not the most popular person around, and she knows tons more spells than I do."

"Exactly my point, Ron," Ginny told him. "Tall, handsome, popular and powerful you most certainly are not. And as for bad? No way!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sis," Ron grumbled.

"I think you're perfect just as you are, Won-won," Lavender cooed in his ear, earning a blush and a kiss in return.

"Well," said Ginny briskly. "Dinner is ready when we are."

#

Hermione's emotions were soaring in so many directions all at once that she could not possibly name them all. Lucius was walking her to her bedroom, their hands joined companionably. Periodically he would swing them as they walked, and now the two had finally come to her door.

"If I go in there with you right now, it won't be just anticipation," he told her softly as he drew her into his arms. She felt the hardness of his need pressing against her belly and thought wildly that she hadn't realized he was so much taller until just then. His lips brought forth a heady desire within her, and she realized with a start how tempted she was to explore that bit of anatomy she had just discovered a bit more fully.

"Not even just for a little while?" she inquired, the disappointment clear in the tone of her voice.

"Woman, you've got me in such a state," he said then. "I'm not at all sure I could leave you."

"Then don't leave," Hermione suggested wickedly as she tugged until he followed her through the door. Lucius unceremoniously picked her up and carried her to the bed, set her on it, then laid on it beside her. With a cheeky grin, Hermione turned to her side and started drawing little circles on his chest.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be in this exact position?" Lucius asked as he moved over top of her and grinned suggestively.

Hermione blushed. "N—no," she managed to answer before his lips crushed hers and his eager tongue swept in to explore her mouth thoroughly. His hands were not idle either. One roamed over her torso and found her arse, while the other had started by cupping her face, but somehow found its way downward to hold one of her breasts instead.

When his fingers brushed over her nipple, Hermione gasped. Only Ron had ever touched her there before, but when he'd done it she hadn't thought much of it. But Lucius's gentle touch sent molten heat from there to her thighs in a wave of pure desire. The difference was so incredible Hermione couldn't believe it. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, devouring his face for all she was worth.

"Slow down, Hermione," he finally admonished her. "This isn't a decathalon."

She blushed, and stared up into his gray eyes in wonder as his other hand came up and he was playing with both breasts at once as he smiled down at her. Hermione groaned and shut her eyes tight, trying to do as he asked, but he was driving her crazy with his gentle touches. When he kissed her again he did so in a slow, languorous manner that made her blood heat to a boil. His lower torso, still clothed of course, moved against hers, making her womanhood throb with the desire to sheath his bulge.

"Lucius," she pleaded softly, not even sure what she was asking for but wanting it desperately.

"Not yet, Hermione," he whispered as he leaned his forehead to hers. "I'd better go."

"N—" she began, but he Apparated away from her, quick as a flash.

Hermione's body was on fire, but she made no move to ease it. Instead, she called out, "Millie!"

The little elf popped into view. She looked up at Hermione inquisitively and asked, "Yes, Mistress?"

"Would you make sure that Master doesn't do—um—_that_—for me?" she said with wicked glee. "After all, it's only fair that if he's going to make me wait, he should have to wait, too."

"Yes, Mistress," Millie agreed, trying not to chuckle as she popped out of sight again.

Hermione sighed contentedly as she snuggled under her covers and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Hermione?" Lucius voice whispered in her ear. The morning sunlight streamed in through her window right into her eyes, helping him to wake her. She stretched and rolled over, discovering he was lying on the bed next to her. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione inquired, trying not to snicker.

"Not a wink," he informed her with a mild expression on his handsome face. It was too comical to Hermione, who had figured out by now that the more serious he pretended to be, the more likely it was that he was masking a deeper emotion. She held a hand over her mouth to stifle the chuckle that almost escaped her lips.

"I slept like a baby," she told him, stretching again, only this time with the sole purpose of looking more enticing. It seemed to work, since he groaned low in his throat and pressed her back into the mattress as he kissed her soundly.

"You think I can't be good for ten whole days, wench?" he inquired against her lips.

"Have you ever tried?" Hermione inquired sweetly.

"Never," he grinned. "Not with you as my focal point. I'm lucky to have made it this far."

"Because of the anticipation?" she cooed.

"Here's something for you to dream about," he answered, and his tongue delved into her mouth as one of his hands slid down to her thigh and slid the hem of her nightgown up her leg until it was no longer covering her underwear. Then he rubbed the apex between her legs right through the satiny fabric that covered her most secret place. No one but her had ever touched it before this, not even Ron. Her reaction was immediate and quite intense as she gripped the blankets underneath her and gave off some kind of a sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan.

When Lucius had gotten her good and wet, he gave her a wicked grin and said, "Time to get dressed, my dear. You're getting fitted for your gown in about an hour, and I must be off to work soon."

"Bastard," she groaned as he let go of her. He chuckled evilly as he pulled her to her feet.

"Meet me for breakfast as soon as you're ready," he said. "You've got a busy morning ahead of you." With that, he kissed the top of her head and left the room.

#

Hermione stood in nothing but her bra and panties while the seamstress used magic to make the tape measure wrap around the parts she needed the numbers on, while a quill and parchment floated nearby to write down the results. Meanwhile, the seamstress herself was pouring over a huge tome filled with wedding gown designs—both Wizarding World and Muggle.

Hermione kept craning her neck, trying to see the beautiful dresses and offer input about them, but the tape measure kept pulling her back into the position it wanted her in. She was never so happy as when the thing finally released her and she was able to surge forward to join the woman at the little table and chair set up the woman had conjured upon her arrival.

"Definitely not that one," she commented as she looked at the most hideous dress ever. It was a Wizarding world dress, and looked as though it had been made from black spider webs. Only the important bits had any real covering, while the rest of the thing looked more like fishnet than fabric.

"Certainly not, Mistress," the woman replied. "You are about to become a woman of some importance. You need something that will say to all the world that you are worthy of your new position. Here is the dress I see for you."

Made in the princess style, with puffed sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, this dress clung to all the right places and the sumptuous skirt trailed behind a good yard or so. Hermione thought it was a bit too long for someone as short as she was, but other than that it was absolutely gorgeous. She could already see herself in it, the snowy white gown in stark contrast to the Slytherin green she was certain her groom was likely to wear.

"Where is this wedding going to take place, Liza?" she asked the seamstress. "I don't want to drag a train through the muck or anything."

"It is to take place in the Grand Hall of the Ministry itself," said the woman, expecting Hermione to be suitably impressed by this news. She wasn't quite prepared for the girl to turn as green as the curtains of the drawing room the two currently occupied.

"It's going to be where?" she gasped, falling down into the chair behind her dizzily. "How many people will be there?"

"Just a thousand," she said. "There's no room for more, or I'm quite certain they would attend. You know that the Malfoys are a very important family in our society, and you are to be the mother of the next heir. People will want to get a look at you."

"Why should they want to do that?" she asked curiously. "I know that Lucius works for the Ministry, but why should that make him so very important?"

"It's all got to do with lineage, my dear," Liza explained. "Lucius is in direct line to become an Earl if his cousin's line were to end. His great, great, great grandfather is the second son of the Earl of Gilmorand, a prominent Wizarding family. He was the first Malfoy, and each Malfoy down the line has only ever had one son—including Lucius, so far. Some people believe the line is cursed, but I don't hold to such rubbish, myself."

"Why would anybody want to curse the Malfoy line?" Hermione scoffed.

"To prevent any second sons, I would imagine," Liza said. "You see, the first Malfoy has traditionally been heir to the Earldom, while any other sons would be able to wrest the title away from the Viscount of Chalconry, as the line was secured through a Gilmorand daughter at one time, but a second male would take precedence."

"Now I remember why I always hated heraldry," said Hermione as she began to rub her temples.

Liza chuckled at this. "You know, you are most definitely nothing like Narcissa, Mistress," she told Hermione as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"She couldn't have cared less about Lucius's line one way or the other. She was too busy with—well, with other thoughts, shall we say," she answered.

"Yes, so Lucius has told me," Hermione answered softly, holding her hand up as if to ward off the topic. "Something like that would be enough to make any man a bit cranky."

"Cranky?" Liza scoffed. "You call Lucius cranky? He's a bleedin' grouch, that's all there is to it."

"No, not really," Hermione said. "I think I might be able to cheer him up a bit."

Liza looked her over with a critical eye, and said, "Hmph. You might, at that."

"I didn't mean just by giving him sex," Hermione said with a blush. "What he needs is someone he can talk to. Someone who will stimulate his mind as well as his body. I think he's really been kind of lonely with Draco off at school and Narcissa so distant. I hate to say it, but I feel bad about the way he has been living these last few years. His wife was so inattentive, he went off and became a Death Eater just for something to do."

"Ha!" the woman scoffed. "Now that's rich."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione chuckled. "But wouldn't it be crazy if I was right?"

"You are not right," said Lucius from the door.

"Oh!" Hermione blushed, as she was still wearing only her undergarments. "I was just kidding, you know."

"I was a Death Eater because my father was a Death Eater," Lucius told her. "It was expected of me, and I have always been a man of duty. I hope you haven't been filling Hermione's head with nonsense, Liza. I've only just gotten her to the point of not hating me, and I don't want to have to start all over again."

Hermione laughed when she saw that he, too, was joking. He leaned down to kiss her and cover her with his cape at the same time.

"You need to put on your clothes, my dear, we'll be having company soon," he told her. "The new Minister and his wife will be here for dinner."

"What!" Hermione gasped. "You should have let me know, I would have taken a bath and got ready well before this!"

"Calm down, Hermione," he said as his hand cupped her face. "This is just a casual dinner, nothing to get all worried about. He wants to see for himself that we are happy about the upcoming nuptials. We are happy, are we not?"

Hermione blushed hotly and shook her head, and Lucius kissed the tip of her nose.

"Go get dressed, before you tempt me to come and help you."

That was all she needed to hear. She quickly turned on her heel and Apparated back to her room. It took her a moment to realize he must have removed the anti-Apparation spell he'd been keeping her here with originally—and she didn't even know when he'd done it.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hermione found a new dress laid out on her bed. This one was a light blue and green swirled fabric that almost reminded her of tie dye, and she wasn't at all certain she wanted to wear it for such an occasion as this. But at the same time, she didn't want to do anything to stir up trouble between herself and Lucius when they seemed to be getting on so well. She had no idea what might kill the uncertain truce they had formed, though of course she was certain they would cross swords again many times in the future.

She had to take a deep breath and clear her mind. She hadn't allowed herself much time to think everything that was happening to her through. Lucius wanted her to go downstairs and act blissful, but she had yet to decide if she was happy, or perhaps just horny.

There was no doubt in her mind the man made her hot. She'd have to be a complete git not to realize that, but that didn't necessarily mean she had completely forgiven him for what had happened between them in the past. He had been cruel, vicious, and ruthless, but could she believe him when he said it was only because he wished to follow in his father's footsteps?

The Minister and his wife were coming to dinner because Lucius had told them he had renounced the Dark Lord and all his ways, and the wanted him to prove it. But Hermione was uncertain if simply marrying her would do the job. He was probably going to have to prove it by remaining consistent over a long period of time, and that was something she could probably help him with. The fact that she actually wanted to help was what had her confused at the moment.

Yet, there could be no other explanation for her racing heart. It was not she herself who had anything to prove, so that affliction could only be attributed to nerves on his behalf rather than her own.

Hermione laid down for a few moments to contemplate what she was feeling. In her mind's eye, the only thing she used to see when she thought of Lucius Malfoy was his sneer, but now this vision had been irrevocably replaced with the lust-filled glance he'd worn last night just before he Apparated away from her just to keep from taking things any farther.

There was still a large part of her who wished he would have done so. Her loins chimed in at this idea, heating to the point of throbbing with a persistent desire. She had never known any other person who made that happen. Why did it have to be Lucius Malfoy that did?

Remembering she was here only to get dressed, Hermione hurriedly slipped on the gown, and went into the bathroom to see her reflection. Her face was flushed, her lips parted, and her eyes sparkling almost as if they belonged to somebody else. She decided to pull her hair back into a clip near the top back of her head, but left the sides down to cover her ears. Satisfied that she looked quite stunning, she Apparated back into the parlor, where the guests were already waiting.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up sharply when she suddenly appeared beside him. "Oh, there you are, Miss Granger," he said, wiping at his dark brow. He still wore his hat, but had apparently been about to remove it when she popped in.

"Kingsley, you're the new Minister?" she gasped

"Acting Minister at the moment," he corrected her. "I don't believe you've met my wife, Willow, have you? I've been keeping her pretty well hidden the last few years."

Willow chuckled, and her golden curls seemed to tangle of their own accord as she wryly commented, "More like imprisoned, if you ask me. This is my first visit outside our home in years. Not that I blame my husband, mind you. He wanted to keep me safe."

"And you are still alive to tell her so, aren't you?" he pointed out.

"Yes, dear," she sighed. "I'm only thankful that this war is finally at an end."

"Well, then, now that we're all here," said Lucius briskly as he came up behind Hermione and put his hand on the small of her back. She tried to ignore the little thrill of pleasure the slight touch caused, and felt her cheeks grow hot. "Shall we head in to dinner?"

The girl's pinkened cheeks were not lost on Kingsley, who couldn't help but give the start of surprise he'd expected to come from her. Was Hermione Granger really, actually so used to Lucius's touch that it was not only expected, but also welcomed? He never would have believed it.

Lucius rather solicitously stopped Hermione from going t the other end of the table, settling her in the chair beside him instead. Both of their guests smirked at each other and pretended not to notice his hand lingering on her knee beneath the table. Hermione put her free hand on top of it while the elf served the first course of their meal and cast him a shy smile.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Kingsley inquired as he watched them.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not following his question because she'd been too distracted.

"'This," he said, indicating her proximity to Lucius.

"Only just," she said. "He was married up until the war, you know."

Kingsley blushed, but still pointed out, "That doesn't always prohibit a relationship—particularly if the marriage was an unnatural one."

"Am I the only one in the room who didn't know Narcissa was—well, was—um, you know what I mean."

"That's not the sort of thing one shares with school girls, Hermione," Lucius chided as he squeezed the knee he had ahold of. "But, in answer to your question, I did not speak with Hermione about my feelings until last week, and thankfully I found that she returns my regard."

Hermione blushed hotly, but she could not deny the validity of his words when the very thought of what he was saying made her heart skip a beat and then speed up exponentially as the throbbing need returned in her loins. She ruthlessly attempted to tamp the emotion down, but she found that she was unable to do so while he was still touching her.

Willow cast her a smile, and said, "So, he's swept you off your feet, eh? I can remember what that was like. Congratulations, my dear."

"I still find this hard to believe, when not three weeks ago the two of you were on opposite sides in the war," Kingsley said stubbornly. "Unless you were not really on our side?"

"I most certainly was!" Hermione protested vehemently. "But if you hadn't noticed, sir, the war is over now. I'm sure ours is not the only relationship that never could have happened during that is perfectly acceptable afterwards."

"Kingsley, I must ask that you don't impinge the honor of my fiancée," Lucius said darkly. "It is not something that I would willingly tolerate, not even from you."

The man pursed his lips as if he had more to say on the topic, but then thought better of it. Lucius was right, after all. There was no point in arguing the point when in the end, the girl had made her decision, and her presence in the former Death Eater's life could do nothing but improve his disposition. Quite drastically, if his behavior over the last week was any indication. Lucius had gone about his job with a lightness in his step Kingsley had never seen before, and now he was beginning to see why.

"It's all right, Lucius," Hermione told him. "He has every right to wonder about my motives, considering we are both members of the Order, and as he so crudely wishes to point out, you were on the opposing side. But Kingsley, I must be just as vehement in protecting my fiancé in this. He has lost his wife and son, he need not have to lose everything else while he's at it. I am here willingly, and there's an end to it."

"All right, Hermione, I can accept that," he answered. "I would hope for nothing less."

Lucius had a look on his face that was unreadable as they finished their meal in relative silence. The Shackleforts took their leave soon afterwards, leaving the pair to themselves.

With a grin, Lucius pulled Hermione right into his lap and said, "If I didn't know better, I would have believed you meant every word you just said."

Hermione cupped his cheeks in her hands, kissed him, and said, "I did."

"Prove it," Lucius challenged her.

For the next couple of hours, she snogged him so senseless he couldn't even remember his own name. He was fairly certain by the time they headed up for bed that she'd given him all the proof he needed, and more.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Harry? What's that in your hand? I thought I just saw an owl come in a moment ago," said Ginny as she stepped in from the kitchen, still wiping her hands on a towel.

"It's a wedding invitation," he said speculatively as he turned it around in his hands again and again. "Lucius and Hermione."

"Really?" Ginny asked curiously. "When's the big day?"

"June 1st," he answered, still twiddling with the card.

"So soon?" Ginny gasped. "How can she possibly be ready in time? I wonder if she needs any help."

"I believe Lucius has taken care of everything," Harry told her, finally looking away from the card and up at her. "Good thing Hermione isn't a girly girl, or she'd be feeling a little left out right about now."

Ginny snorted. "Don't you know anything about women, Harry?" she demanded. "Of course she's feeling left out. Every girl wants to have a say in her own wedding. So don't you go getting any big ideas about handling ours—"

Harry chuckled and pulled Ginny closer to him, which conveniently placed her midriff near his mouth. He took advantage of this fact by kissing it as he replied, "Oh, no you don't. We're planning our wedding together."

"Good answer," she told him as she purposely fell into his lap and gave him a kiss. Harry tossed the invitation onto a nearby table. He'd just found something much more interesting to occupy his evening with.

#

"Oh, it's perfect!" Hermione gasped as she admired herself in the full-length mirror that Liza had pulled from her bag while she'd been slipping the gown on. Now she stood still while Liza pulled her corset strings a bit tighter, and then she turned about to admire herself.

"Now all we have to do is come up with a style for that unruly mop you call a head of hair," said the hair stylist, Tanetha, who had come along today as well.

"Well, that ought to take up the last of our four days," Hermione scoffed, cringing as the floating hairbrush attacked her hair with a relish, uncaring of the snarls it encountered.

"You're going to be beautiful, Mistress," Liza told her. "But now, let's get you out of that dress before the Master sees you in it. Honestly, I think he pops in early just so he can catch a glimpse of you in your underclothes."

"Yeah, really," Hermione agreed with a chuckle. "I wondered about that myself."

The three women laughed while Hermione took off the gown and Liza stuffed it into her bag out of sight. Sure enough, Hermione didn't even have her jeans pulled on before Lucius popped in.

"How is everything coming along in here, ladies?" he inquired, frowning only very slightly at Hermione's pants as she fastened them. Her eyes met his in a playful challenge, and he mouthed the word "pity" just for her.

Hermione's belly did a little flip as she went to put on her shirt as well, and Lucius watched her with a small smile the whole time. When she'd finished, the hairbrush floated over to her again. With a grimace, she tried to avoid the thing, making everyone laugh.

"Now, my dear," Lucius chided her. "You know you hair is woefully unkempt on the best of days. Perhaps you should give that brush a chance."

"I would, if it would give me one," she grumbled, but stood still anyway.

Lucius came and snatched the forceful brush out of the air and proceeded to brush himself. He was much more gentle in his ministrations, and somehow Hermione found herself leaning back against him. She could feel his hot breath grazing the back of her neck as he moved the length to the side, then she jumped when he gave her a playful kiss there.

"Lucius!" she complained, eyeing the two women meaningfully.

"Oh, are you still here?" he inquired in his drollest tone. "Well, ladies, I'm sure you must have plenty of work to do, what with the wedding being just four days away. Isn't there somewhere else you need to be?"

"I'll come back tomorrow, Mistress," Tanetha said wryly, and Apparated away with a pop.

"I'll just be gathering up my things, sir," Liza commented, and with a wave of her wand she directed everything back into her bag.

Lucius did not wait for her to leave before he started nibbling Hermione's neck again. She sucked in her breath when he pressed the rest of his body against her back. Obviously, he had been thinking about doing so for some time now, if the erection he had was any indicator.

"Four days, Lucius," she reminded him teasingly.

"Four bloody damn days," he repeated as his hands slid down her arms, then slowly snuck up to each cup one of Hermione's breasts. She tilted her head backwards and pulled his mouth down to hers, opening it invitingly. Lucius was more than willing to partake.

Then he turned her around and melded her smaller frame to his own, grabbing onto her pert behind so he could better grind their pelvises together. Hermione moaned into his mouth, and he pushed her up against the nearest wall.

The two of them vaguely heard the popping sound of Liza's Apparation, but neither one particularly cared. If anything, Lucius simply became even more arduous than he already was.

"Mmm, Mione, just four days until you're mine," he whispered against her lips. "Do you know what I want to do with you in our marriage bed, Mione? Do you know how good I want to make you feel?"

Hermione didn't answer with words. Instead, she slid a hand down his chest and belly, right to his bulging desire, and began to stroke lightly. She giggled when he caught ahold of her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Vixen," he accused her. "You're trying to make me lost my resolve."

"There's only so much anticipation a girl can take," she growled, biting his lower lip roughly as she looked into his eyes. Her own were as dark as midnight on a moonless night, she was sure, and her whole body was on fire with need. She wanted him so much it literally hurt.

Lucius stopped trying to prevent her from touching him, and as she continued to caress she felt a surge of delight when he moaned into her mouth and began to tremble. She rather liked having a little bit of power over him, it made her want him even more.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure when he had guided them over to the settee, but suddenly found herself lying there. Lucius had pulled her shirt up to her neck so he could have better access to what lie beneath. Now he was pushing her bra up as well, and Hermione gasped as he flayed her nipple with a questing tongue.

He suckled the nipple more fully into his mouth while his fingers found the other one, giving it attention as well. Hermione began to writhe beneath him, which was not lost on the lower half of his body as he straddled one of her thighs. He moved over a bit so she could rub her thigh against his throbbing need.

"Lucius, why are we driving each other so crazy over this?" she breathed as she threaded her fingers into his long, silky tresses. "Why do you want to wait?"

"I want everything to be perfect," he said as he rested his chin between her breasts so he could look up into her eyes. "You deserve it after all the hell I put you through over the years."

Hermione sighed deeply, not sure how to answer that. He wanted to torture her for four more days to make up for all his former torture? Sure, that made a lot of sense. But the fact was, she found it sweet that he wanted to do that for her. It made her feel valued, maybe even loved.

Loved? She looked down into the man's sparkling grey eyes and wondered if he would ever love her. Sure, she knew he lusted after her and apparently had for quite a while, but that wasn't the same thing. She was afraid of where her thoughts were going with this, afraid to wonder if she, too, would ever love him. Afraid to search her heart and find out that the love was already there.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius asked her as he sat up beside her on the settee. He pulled her legs into his lap, and gave her a smile of encouragement, hoping she would share.

"Nothing in particular," she lied. "Just about how I never used to see a sparkle in your eyes."

"They had very little to sparkle over," he admitted, not shying away in spite of his blush. "But I do not think you're telling me the whole truth."

Hermione's cheeks flamed, but she did not answer.

"You know, my dear, I have a little spell I created several years back that I have often found quite useful for trying to get information," he said as he pulled his wand out of his walking stick and sliding it through his fingers , up and down, in a maddeningly slow mimicking of something much more fun. "This isn't an interrogation, of course, but it still might come in handy if I showed it to you now."

Hermione straightened up and began to swing her legs off the sofa, but he caught them up again, and twirled his wand about over top of her. "Orgasma!" he whispered as he touched the tip of the wand to her belly, and she was about to laugh when she realized he wasn't kidding.

As her body began to grow warm, Lucius explained, "This spell can be manipulated, from just the light flutterings you're feeling now, all the way up to a mind-blowing, never-ending torture.

"What—what are you doing?" she gasped, feeling herself begin to come.

"Just giving you a little taste," he teased, then put his hand between her legs. "Oh, that's nice and hot. So, are you going to tell me?"

"I already did," she said, her body's distress making her voice a bit higher than usual.

"You're sure?" he chuckled. "You don't want me to take this up another level or two first?"

"I—I would prefer to do things the old-fashioned way," she managed to gasp out.

Lucius grinned as he ended the spell, and gathered Hermione up into his arms.

"So do I," he answered as he brought his lips to hers.

Corgan had to come remind them that dinner was ready, or they may very well have stayed in the parlor all night.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Two days before the wedding, Lucius took Hermione shopping in Diagon Alley. She felt like a kid in the candy store as they stopped at all manner of places, buying her new wardrobe and any manner of other things as well, including hygiene products and a brand new brush.

Hermione had not been too keen on the brush, until Lucius had whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, my darling, I'll be using it on you myself, just to make sure you enjoy the experience."

Now back in her room with all manner of things to put away, she had reason to make use of the closet and the chest of drawers that to date she had not bothered to explore. Mostly the room was empty except for a few things Lucius had thought his new bride would enjoy, and she was smiling wide by the time she opened the bottom drawer of the dresser.

Because she'd pulled a bit too hard, Hermione accidentally found a false bottom. Curious, she pulled up on the cover to see what she might find inside.

"Oh my," she gasped as she pulled out a beautiful green journal that was locked shut, and soon after found the key to it as well. Obviously Narcissa had not expected this compartment to be found, as it was right beside the place the book had been.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Hermione quickly fit the key into the lock. One of the best ways to find out about someone was to ask their friends, and if anyone would know much about Lucius Malfoy it would have to be his wife.

"I met my future husband today. He seems an amiable sort of man, as men go, though of course he could never replace Rita in my heart."

"Rita?" Hermione repeated, somewhat surprised. "I wonder if she means Rita Skeeter."

She scanned over more entries, but found very little commentary about her future husband. It seemed that Narcissa was wholly consumed with Rita, and rarely concerned herself with the man with whom she had spent most of her life married to. She did find an entry about the first time she had sex with him, but it was rather disappointing to read.

"Well, I'm married now, and of course Lucius did his duty and took my virtue. Oh my love, I do hope he gets an heir by me soon, for it felt like nothing so much as a betrayal, and a painful one at that. Though I do understand it only hurts the first time, still I could not possibly enjoy this sort of activity with any great regularity knowing how you pine for me. I only hope I will be able to see you soon."

"Hermione, what have you got there?" asked Lucius as he stepped into her room to see how she was doing putting things away. "Reading again? I might have known—"

"It's Narcissa's diary," she said, watching his face carefully to see what emotion this might invoke.

Lucius seemed slightly surprised, but then rather dismissive. With a casual laugh, he said, "You may keep it, if you wish. You seem to be enjoying it."

"Lucius, don't shut me out like that," she complained. "I hate it when you do that."

"I don't know what you mean," he said, trying to sound genuine in his lack of interest or concern.

Hermione got up and walked over to him, tossing the book down as she approached, and he looked almost alarmed by her sudden proximity for a brief moment. She pulled his face close to hers, and said quietly, "You know, it is okay to grieve the loss of someone you've spent the better part of your life with, even if it wasn't a person you were in love with. You two spent a lot of time together, and I would hope you at least were able to be friends in all that time."

Lucius felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he wiped it away resolutely, but then another followed, and another, and he let Hermione pull his face down onto her bosom so he could drench it with his sorrow. She thread her fingers through his hair and rubbed the top of his head, and drew him with her to lie on her bed. It seemed like hours that they just laid there, his head just under her chin, and her rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Hermione, I didn't hate her, though sometimes I wanted to, you know?" he said softly.

"Of course you didn't hate her," she answered. "It wasn't either of your faults your families are the way they are. I would blame society rather than each other."

He turned his head up to look into her face, gauging the sincerity of those words. "She gave me my son, and he was everything to me. I know the two of you hated each other, and I spoiled him abominably, but I do miss the lad terribly."

Hermione sighed and kissed his forehead. "We'll just have to make another baby to keep you busy. One that you don't spoil quite so much."

Lucius laughed, and it sounded hollow after all the tears he had shed. He kissed her then, a long, arduous kiss that left them both breathless. His fingers found her nipple through her blouse and bra, and liquid heat spread through her body in response.

"Mmm, Lucius, I wish this damned wedding was done and over already," she told him. "I wish this was just some afternoon after it already, and this could lead to a massive shagging session right this minute."

"Hmm, you still haven't learned how to savor anticipation very well, have you, my dear?" he teased her. "Only think how good it will feel when I'm deep inside you, my sweet little Hermione. I want you so much."

"I'm tired of anticipation, I want some action," she teased him, and bit his lower lip to emphasize her words.

Laughing again, Lucius bit her back, making her laugh right along with him. His hand slid down to rub the heated spot between her legs through the thickness of her jeans, and she was wholly annoyed that they were in the way of his ministrations.

"Oh!" she gasped when he unzipped her fly and slid the hand inside, finding the little nub of pleasure hidden there. She squirmed uncontrollably, and he laughed even harder.

"Hermione, I do believe I found a ticklish spot," he teased her. She grabbed his hand to make him stop, and he added, "I wonder if my tongue would tickle it as well."

Hermione groaned at the very thought, and the wicked man began to kiss his way down her torso in that general direction. Two minutes later, he'd only made it down to her belly button, and she writhed as he delved his tongue there instead.

"Wicked man!" she gasped, and his finger found her sweet spot again. Then he shifted his weight so he could slide her jeans down a bit, out of the way. Hermione held her breath waiting, and he settled his face down there with a satisfied sigh.

Lucius blew his hot breath on the sensitive flesh, and chuckled when she gave an exasperated groan in response. "Mmm, are you anticipating it, Mione? Do you want me to taste you?"

"Yes!" she hissed, grabbing the back of his head and guiding it down toward the apex under discussion. His tongue flicked out and took a small lick, and her hand tangled into his hair as she practically yelled his name. "Lucius! Oh, please taste it!"

He suckled on her clitoris then, and ran his tongue all along her sweet slit, pleased by the sheer amount of wetness he found there. "You taste heavenly, my dear," he said against her flesh, and then set to his task with more gusto. He had Hermione worked up so fast she was arching her hips up to him again and again as he continued the onslaught, more turned on by it himself than he'd ever thought he was capable of being.

"Come for me, sweety!" he told her as her juices flowed out of her. He licked them all up, and slid his tongue into her tight hole, hoping for more.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, Lucius, please!" Hermione screamed. Then she came so hard she thought she was going to die. He kept darting his tongue in and out of her until she subsided, and then moved up and laid his cheek on her belly. He could feel her heart pounding, and its beat precisely matched his own as both slowed down, and the two finally drifted into a contented sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Tanetha was just finishing up the styling of Hermione's hair when Millie the house elf stepped into her bedroom with refreshments for all the women there. Lucius had allowed Ginny Weasley to be Hermione's Maid of Honor, so the two girls were holding hands and giggling like mad.

"He's really making you wait?" Ginny giggled as she squeezed both of her friend's hands. "I wouldn't have thought he had the self-control."

"Well, actually, to tell the truth, we got pretty close to it once or twice, but he thinks I deserve everything to be perfect, so he's been driving both of us crazy over it."

"So, you really want him that much?" Ginny asked in surprise. "Harry told me he caught the two of you snogging in the hall, but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or just messing with Ronald."

"What about Ron?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, the long and short of it is, he thought you didn't like sex because you never wanted it with him," said Ginny with a snort of derision.

"It's not like he did anything to incite any sort of desire in me," Hermione pointed out. "He's a terrible kisser, and so clumsy he had no idea what he was doing. And worst of all, when I would have let him, he couldn't even do it."

"Okay, so what about Lucius?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh, Lord, Ginny, the man knows how to kiss. He makes you feel it all over your body with just the slightest twist of a tongue. Mmm, just thinking about him makes me warm."

Ginny was grinning broadly as she finished saying this.

Hermione looked at her askance, and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are," Ginny told her. "I've never seen you like this before. If I didn't know better, I would swear that you were in love."

"Love?" Hermione gasped as her stomach clenched tightly. "I'm not sure I would go that far. Lucius and I have barely known each other except as enemies in the past. Don't you think it's too soon to love him?"

"Not if he's truly the one," Ginny pointed out. "If he's the one for you, your heart knows it well before your brain will admit it. That's how it was with me and Harry. I always knew, at some level."

"But wouldn't that mean my heart would have known even when I was a child?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Well, I don't know," Ginny speculated. "He was acting very evil back then, so maybe you couldn't see past his actions to the man behind the mask, as it were."

"Well, I've certainly seen him now," Hermione giggled.

"Did you?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, not that, yet, but he saw mine."

"Really? How well did he see it?" Ginny giggled.

"Let's just say he was quite up close and personal," Hermione answered with a chuckle and some very crimson cheeks. "Now, I suggest we stop talking about that. I'm supposed to be a blushing bride, not a hot and bothered one."

"True," she agreed. "You know, I just never thought you'd be getting married sooner than I would."

"Neither did I," she agreed. "At one time, I thought at best we'd be getting married at the same time, but it never crossed my mind that I'd get to the altar ahead of you."

"Time to put on your gown, dear," Liza announced as she brought it out of her bag. All the women in the room, of which there were at least twenty, oohed and aahed with excitement as Hermione slipped into the ornate clothing with a smile of delight.

"Lucius said he wanted me to be beautiful in this," she mentioned. "I think you ladies have outdone yourselves. I look positively decadent."

"The Master will be the one blushing when he sees you in this," Liza chuckled as she pulled the strings of the corset tight in back.

"Now all we need is the make-up, and you'll be all set," said Tanetha as she stepped forward to do Hermione's face.

"Oh, and perhaps her nails," Ginny pointed out. "It looks like she's been biting them again."

"When haven't I been?" Hermione pointed out.

Ginny couldn't think of a time in which she didn't, so she shrugged and nodded.

"Well, we'll need to fix that," Tanetha said. "You're supposed to be a proper lady as a Malfoy, Mistress. We'll have to break that habit for good as soon as may be."

"Good luck with that," Ginny scoffed.

"Believe me, my dear, I have my ways," said the woman cryptically.

"All right, everyone, it's time to Apparate over to the hall," Liza announced. "Everyone make sure you've got everything you want to bring with, as we won't have time to return once we are there."

All of the women created a clamor of noise as they gathered up all their things, and then Liza turned and set Hermione's own small purse in her hands as well. "This has everything in it you could ever possibly desire until we return here for the reception."

"Thank you, Liza, you're a gem," Hermione told her. "I'm on pins and needles just now, and would probably have forgotten the thing completely."

"Don't you worry, Mistress," she said as she squeezed her hand. "We're all here to take care of you."

The entire entourage Apparated away at the same time, and subsequently popped into the hall all together as well. A stray young man who had been walking through collided with Hermione, and his cheeks colored with embarrassment.

"Oh, my Lady, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "Please don't strike me down."

"What? Why on earth would I do that?" she asked, somewhat confused by both the title he'd used and the reaction he had displayed.

"Hush now, Kildan, she is not Narcissa, and you need not fear the reactions you were used to from her," Liza said as she set the lad on his feet. "Hermione is the kindest soul I have ever met. A most refreshing change, indeed."

"Wait, you mean Narcissa would have harmed him for something like that?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I didn't know she could be so cruel."

"Narcissa was a pureblood, Hermione," Liza explained. "The aristocratic purebloods were all raised in a certain manner. Though she was a fair sight nicer than her sister, rest assured there were still some things even Narcissa would have to punish. Embarrassing her in public being one of them."

"Oh, but I'm not particularly embarrassed," Hermione was quick to tell her. "After all, how could he know we were about to pop in?"

"My goodness, you are right," Kildan said as he bowed low before her. "She is the nicest person I've ever seen. I am pleased to meet you, Lady Malfoy."

"Not Malfoy quite yet, my dear," she said with a smile. "And why is he calling me lady?"

""The whole heraldry thing, my dear," Liza reminded her. "Apparently, the Earl took ill and died, and we've only just heard about it this morning."

"You mean—"

"Yes, my dear, you're about to be a Countess."

Hermione felt faint. Liza, sensing this, propped her up by an elbow, while Ginny grabbed the other one.

"Oh, my dear, the music has begun," Liza said. "I fear you'll have to faint later."

Hermione bolstered her resolve and stepped resolutely in time with the music, into the hall filled with over a thousand people, up the aisle, and right beside her fiancé. She had a smile plastered on, but Lucius was not fooled as he uncovered her face and looked into her eyes.

"What is it, my dear?" he whispered with concern. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"Never," she said sincerely as he took both her gloved hands in his.

"Good," he said with a smile. "Then let's get married so we can shag, already."

"Lucius!" she gasped, scandalized, but he just chuckled and turned her to face the Minister.

"In as much as these two have consented to become man and wife, I now bind them in their oath," said Kingsley as he waved his wand around their joined hands. Where his wand went, golden light followed, so that by the time he was done they were bound together by both hands, and by a few ropes of light that went around their middles as well. "In our world, Hermione, when you are bound to your husband, it is truly until death do you part. You now belong to Lucius, and he now belongs to you for all your days, till one or the other lives no more."

Lucius leaned forward and kissed her for all he was worth, and Hermione kissed him back with all her heart. That niggling little love word crossed her mind again, but this time she began to think it was there to stay.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The reception was set up in the ball room of Malfoy manor. Everything was absolutely beautiful. The buffet table was set off to one side and tables lined one side of the room, all covered with fine white cloths and Slytherin green linens, which nicely matched Hermione's white gown and Lucius's green robes. There were roughly three hundred guests in attendance, all of which were seated according to the cards set on the tables.

"It's perfect, my darling, just like you wanted," Hermione whispered in Lucius's ear as the two of them took their seats at their private table with the wedding party. Harry and Ginny were seated next to Hermione, while Kingsley and his wife were on the other side of Lucius.

He leaned into her mouth as she spoke, and she gave him the kiss he was blatantly seeking on his ear, and then planted one on the side of his brow as well.

"I'm glad you think so, Hermione," he told her with a smile. "We'll have to cut the cake soon, I think."

"Mmm, let's get it over with already," she suggested with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Was there a particular reason you wanted to hurry things up, love?" he inquired with a suggestively raised brow. He couldn't keep the smile off his lips.

"There may very well be—my Lord," she teased him.

"Heard about that, did you?" he grumbled. "I wanted to tell you about that tomorrow."

Hermione giggled softly. "It won't matter tonight either way," she reassured him.

"I suppose not, but it's a lot for you to take in all at once," he said, covering her hand with his. "To become a wife and a Countess all at once—"

"Oh, my dear, women have been doing that for centuries," she reminded him.

"Yes, but I don't want it to distract you from—well, from other events we have planned for the evening."

"Hush, you silly man," she told him. "There is nothing, and no one, who could distract me from that tonight. As you have been telling me all along, I've got way too much anticipation built up to think of any other thing."

Lucius's hand caressed her knee under the table, but in the next moment they heard someone hitting their glass with a spoon. The two looked over at Harry Potter, and Hermione smiled warmly, though Lucius had no idea what the lad was up to.

"Everybody, I know that this is a Wizarding wedding, but one of the participants is also a Muggle, and in the Muggle world the best man usually says a little speech to congratulate the couple," Harry said as he raised up his glass. "Well, since there's no best man, I just felt a need to make a toast to the newlyweds instead, since I have the distinction of being Hermione's best friend. I wish you two all the happiness in the world. Congratulations."

"Thank you, my boy, thank you," Lucius said as he got to his feet and brought Hermione with him. "And since we're taking care of traditions, Hermione and I have decided we may as well cut the cake and start the dancing. I hope you have all enjoyed your dinner, and feel free to continue or dance, or whatever you like."

Lucius and Hermione went over to the table where the huge cake towered over everyone, and held the knife together as they each got a slice. Hermione giggled as he tried to feed her piece to her, but purposely touched it to her nose instead, getting frosting on her there. Hermione wickedly pushed his cake into his face then, and squealed as he started chasing her around the table. When he caught her and kissed her, he licked the frosting off her nose with a playful chuckle.

"Ah! Lucius, stop it!" she protested.

"Aren't you going to clean me up, too, woman?" he wanted to know as the guests laughed at their antics. Hermione blushed deeply, but she reached up with her mouth and nibbled the cake off of him anyway.

"Oh, aren't they sweet," cooed Willow as she watched them. "And you thought this was going to be boring, Kingsley. Shame on you."

"Hush, woman," he told her, embarrassed by her comment.

Lucius brought his bride with him as he signaled to the orchestra to strike up the first song. He led her onto the dance floor with a flourish, and the two of them moved together in perfect unison as everyone watched. Hermione's heart hammered in her chest at her husband's nearness, and it didn't help at all when the first dance ended and was followed by a waltz.

"Woman, you are driving me to distraction," he whispered in her ear as their bodies came together.

"Likewise, I'm sure," she said as she rested her cheek against his chest as he pulled her closer still. She could hear his heart pounding just as fast as hers, and she wanted nothing more than to snog him senseless right that minute.

When the second dance was over, Lucius led Hermione off the dance floor and would have snuck her into the drawing room for a quick kiss or two, but Kingsley intercepted them before he could accomplish the task.

"Damn!" he whispered under his breath, and Hermione stifled a giggle because she'd been quite certain of his intentions and knew he was disappointed.

"And here's the happy couple," said Kingsley with a smile.

"Ah, Minister," said Lucius with a placating smile. "I trust you are enjoying the party?"

"Of course, Lucius, you always have excellent parties," he said, smiling back. He took in the way the groom's arm was wrapped around his bride's waist, sliding down around her hip. He noticed their faces were both flushed, and their breathing was a bit heavier than it normally might have been just from dancing. "Well, I can see I must be interrupting something, so I'll just leave you two to it."

"Don't be silly, Minister," Hermione said, a bit too brightly. "Your company is welcome, as always."

"Oh no, my dear, it most certainly is not," he answered. "This is your wedding night, and the guests are all well occupied. I shouldn't think much of it if I didn't see you two the rest of the night."

Hermione blushed hotly, and Lucius could not quite hide the smirk that came to his lips.

"Kingsley, I think you've just become my new best friend," Lucius told him as he gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'll see you at work next week."

"No problem," the man answered. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, Kingsley," Hermione told him, kissing his cheek as the two moved away.

Lucius brought Hermione into the drawing room and closed the door before anyone else tried to stop him, and as soon as he tested it to make sure it wouldn't open again he pushed Hermione right up against it. His kiss was ardent, and she pulled him against her, practically climbing up his body to reach his lips that much faster.

"Mione, my sweet little wife, I want you so much," he told her. "I'm afraid I may not be able to be as gentle as I would have liked after waiting so long. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, Lucius," she whispered against his lips.

"Let's take this little party upstairs," he suggested ardently, and Apparated them straight to his bed. Hermione sat up with a smile so he could better reach the ties to her corset at the back of her gown. She was remembering how he'd told her she'd be beautiful when he took the gown off of her, and how very hot his words had made her. Now as he did just that, she was ten times hotter than she'd been that day. She almost couldn't breathe for wanting and needing and—anticipating.

"So beautiful!" he whispered when he'd taken off every stitch of her clothes and arranged her on the bed so he could gaze at her.

"Take your off, too," Hermione commanded as she put her hands behind her head and made a big show of watching.

Lucius chuckled as he pulled off his robes, and then the shirt and pants he wore under them. He was about to leave on his underwear, so as not to frighten the girl, but she shook her head in amusement and said, "Those, too."

With a wicked grin, Lucius slid his underwear down his thighs and off his legs in a slow, seductive manner that almost made Hermione swoon. Her eyes went to his swollen cock and she tried not to stare when she saw how big he was. Oh, this was going to hurt, she just knew it.

"Don't look so frightened, my darling," he said as he moved over her and planted kisses all down her neck. "I'm quite certain it's the pleasure you'll be screaming from before we're through."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Lucius massaged Hermione's breasts as his lips played about hers, never quite giving her the kisses she was after. Finally, with a sigh of exasperation, she grabbed his head to hold it still, and proceeded to put her tongue down his throat. He didn't know whether to laugh or groan, but he simply held on for dear life as he let her have her way.

"Hermione, slow down," he finally told her. "I want to make sure you're ready, and this thing is feeling awfully randy at the moment."

Hermione tried not to chuckle at the word he'd just used, though she was certain it had been his intention that she would.

"I told you too much anticipation can be troublesome," she whispered against his lips. "Maybe you should find a better use for your mouth if you want me ready enough for—for that thing."

Lucius chuckled at her, and asked, "Just where did you want my tongue to be, my darling?"

He kissed down to her nipples and gave them a taste.

"A bit lower," she coaxed him, and he kissed down to her belly button, stopping to look up at her inquisitively. "Lower," she said again, and sighed with satisfaction as his tongue found her most private of places. "Mmm, yes. That's the spot. Oh, Lucius, yes, please!"

"That's what I love about you, my dear," he said as he licked. "You're always so polite."

"Mmm, don't talk with your mouth full," she teased him, and they both giggled before he set to his task in a much more ardent manner.

Hermione's hands slid down into his hair, roughing it up as he moved against her. "Oh, oh, don't make me come, baby," she begged. "I want you in me when I come."

"You can always come more than once, love," he pointed out.

"Please, Lucius, I want you inside me," she begged him.

"You're so sweet, my little wife," he told her as he moved up her body, kissing her here and there along the way. "And so damned sexy. I could deny you nothing tonight."

He put a finger inside her wetness, testing how ready she would be for him. She was so very tight, he put another finger in with the first and tried to stretch her a bit first, but Hermione was having none of it.

"Take me, Lucius," she pleaded again.

"I don't want it to hurt," he told her. "Let me get you ready a bit first."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she complained as she tugged on his arms. "I need to feel you inside me. I can't wait any more."

"All right," he said as he kissed her sweet mouth again. "Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart. There you are. Okay, I'm going to try it now."

He met with a great deal of resistance as he began to push into her, and then they both heard a popping sound, and Hermione's eyes went round as he slid the rest of the way in. He could tell she was trying to be brave, but it must have hurt like hell by the sound of it. Lucius wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her on her brow. He discovered beads of sweat forming there.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

Hermione tried to speak, but got out little more than a squeak, and more tears filled her eyes.

"I tried to warn you," he said uncertainly, and kissed her cheeks and her mouth, then pushed wild strands of hair out of her eyes. "Let's try moving a bit. It might help."

Hermione nodded, then wrapped her arms around his back to hold him closer, burying her face into his shoulder. They both started to move, slowly at first, and then with increased fervor as she began to relax. Lucius knew for sure that she was all right when a small moan escaped that sounded more like pleasure than pain.

"You like that?" he asked, moving so he could see her face. Her eyes were hooded, and her jaw had gone slack as she moaned again. "How about this?" he asked as he tried a variation on what he was currently doing.

Hermione was completely shocked by the difference, and she practically screamed his name. For a moment he wondered if he'd hurt her again, but when she began to move with him, panting as they went, he was pretty sure he had found the right spot.

He felt her nails digging in as she tried to take more of him into herself, and Lucius willingly complied. To hell with taking it easy on her, he decided as she continued her onslaught. He was going to give her what she was asking for. With a groan of absolute pleasure, he began to pound into her, and Hermione met him thrust for thrust with a wantonness that took him completely by surprise.

"Oh, you little vixen," he teased her, switching his position so he could move more easily within her and play with her breasts while he was at it. "I'll show you what it truly means to be randy."

"Yes, Lucius, show me, please," she begged him, her hands on his hips now, helping him along. "Oh! Lucius, you feel so damned good!"

"Hermione, you feel too good," he groaned. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Don't wait," she whispered. "You're the one who told me we could come more than once, go ahead and do it."

Lucius laughed, and answered, "It's a bit more complicated for men to do that, my dear."

"I doubt that," she said, raking her nails gently down his delectable arse.

"Oh, sweetheart, no, not yet!" he groaned, but she could feel it as he pumped into her, filling her insides with hot, sensual liquid. She'd never felt anything like it—it seemed like just because it was inside her everything felt a thousand times more powerful than it had before. She came almost right after him, reveling in the fact that he didn't seem to have slowed down even a little after he let go.

"He's never done that before," Lucius told her as he realized he could keep right on going. "You really are a little witch, my love."

"Told you so," she teased him, and then the two of them set to their second bout of lovemaking with a great deal more stamina than they had their first, moving together for what seemed like hours on end, trying out different things to see what their partner liked, whispering sweet nothings, and later on words of encouragement as they came closer to completion.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione," Lucius told her. "Let me make you come again."

"Yes, Lucius, I want you to come inside me again," she answered as he twisted one of her nipples. His other hand slid down between them to play with her clit, making her practically scream as the walls of her womanhood clamped down around him.

"Oh yes, Hermione! Yes, yes!"

Hermione's voice joined his as the two keened in release, then snuggled up together for some much deserved rest. It was only just that moment that Hermione realized just how incredibly comfortable Lucius's very big bed was. Cradled in her husband's strong arms, she soon fell fast asleep.

Lucius watched her for a long time before he slept as well. He couldn't get over how happy he was, holding this beautiful woman in his arms. He thought about how grateful he was to Lord Voldemort for finally dying so he, himself, could live. It was an odd thought to have, but one he found impossible to deny. If not for all the things that had happened in the past, a future with his new bride would never have been.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The ballroom had, of course, been magically cleaned after the last of the guests had departed the night before. Hermione sighed as she scanned the room looking for the flowers she'd been holding the day before, but she did not see them anywhere.

"Millie?" she called after a while.

"Yes, my Lady?" said the little elf as she popped into view.

"Have you seen my bouquet? I wanted to press some of the flowers, but I can't find it anywhere," said Hermione worriedly.

"Of course Millie has it, Mistress," she said with a chuckle. "I wanted to make sure it would be safe, in case you did not have time to tend to it anytime soon. I'm surprised the Master let you out of bed this morning."

"He thinks I went to the bathroom," she explained.

"No, he does not," said Lucius from behind her as he circled her in his arms. "You women and your silly flowers. I'm sure they can wait till later, my dear. Well, except the one I already plucked last night."

"Lucius!" she gasped, her face going bright red.

"Millie is glad to see the Master is happy," she excused him with a smile. "Go on back to bed, my Lady, I will fix your flowers for you. It will be an honor to do it for the woman who has made Master smile."

"Thank you, Millie," she answered, though with difficulty past her new husband's lips.

Lucius Apparated them right back into his bed and continued his kisses as Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny, my love?" he wanted to know.

"You are," she said. "Millie is right. You never smile."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure I will smile every day from now on," he said with a suggestive raising of one eyebrow. Then he nibbled on her lower lip until her giggles turned to sighs, and she pulled him more tightly against her.

"How did I never see it in the past?" she asked as she gazed at him.

"What's that?" he inquired.

"How beautiful your eyes really are," she mentioned as she kissed each one in turn. Lucius smiled as he closed them for her.

"You were probably too busy looking at my very fine arse," he teased her.

"I would never!" she protested. "Yeah right, we're in the middle of a battle, lobbing spells at one another, and I suddenly would stop just to admire your arse?"

Lucius chuckled. "Why not? I was certainly admiring yours."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, and whacked him in the head with one of his feather pillows.

"Oh, so it's to be another battle, is it?" he laughed as he took up the other one. "I fear I should tell you that the lads in Slytherin house are very good at pillow fighting. We even had tournaments of a sort, and I always came out on top."

"I'd like it if you were on top," Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh, you would, would you?" he asked as he rolled onto her and kissed her soundly.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, and the pillows were forgotten for the time being. Lucius slid a hand down her nightgown and played with the laces at her neck. When the front fell open he slid the hand inside and found one pert nipple to play with. Opening the garment like a present, he nosed his way inside so he could suckle instead, and Hermione threaded her fingers into his hair.

"Damn, this thing is randy," he mentioned as he rubbed his erection against her still-clothed womanhood.

"Mmm, maybe I should get rid of this nightgown altogether, then," Hermione suggested. In a flash, Lucius waved his hand and the thing disappeared. Hermione gave him an impressed look, and he chuckled in his turn. "That's nice, my dear, but you didn't get rid of your own pajamas."

"That's because I was hoping you would take them off for me," he mentioned.

Hermione bit her lower lip at the thought of undressing this man. The very idea made her so hot her hands shook as she grasped the elastic waistband and started tugging downward. She shivered deliciously as she gazed at his monstrous part. Now that she knew how well it fit, she was aching to have it inside her again.

"That look on your face is decidedly different than it was earlier," Lucius teased her.

Hermione blushed, but Lucius didn't want her to look away from him, so he tilted her face up to his for a hot, wet kiss she felt all the way to her toes.

"Do you like it when I touch you, Hermione?" he asked her in a velvety soft voice as his lips grazed hers. His hands slid down her shoulders and arms, and came up to caress her breasts as he spoke, and she sucked in her breath. "Say yes into my mouth, my darling."

"Yes!" she breathed into his mouth, and Lucius groaned at the feel of it. His tongue plunged into her hot mouth to explore, and Hermione's tongue met it with breathless need. "Yes!" she said again, and she could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. He must really like that, she thought, cataloguing the knowledge away for later use.

"Would you do that with your mouth anywhere else, my dear?" he inquired hopefully.

Hermione chuckled wickedly as her eyes met his, and then she pushed him over and into the mattress so that he was on his back. Then, as slowly as she possibly could, she began to kiss down his body, stopping to suck each flat nipple until its small nub peaked, down to play with his belly button for a while, and finally to his rock-hard cock.

Hermione took him into her mouth like she had been starved for a lifetime and this was her first real meal. Remembering all the things the nymph had done to her randy wizard, she did her best to emulate them, with excellent results. Lucius moaned so much the windows shook, and his hands clutched at the back of her hand frantically, fingers twining in and out of her hair.

"Sweetheart, if you don't want to find out what it tastes like, you should stop now," he rasped on a shaky breath. But Hermione, rather than stopping, began to suck instead. Lucius yelled in surprise, and came so hard into her mouth that it shot out her lips and down her chin.

Looking quite satisfied with herself, Hermione swallowed hard as she gazed up into his hooded eyes. "Oh, sweet Salazar!" Lucius groaned as he watched her. "Come up here, you little vixen."

Hermione wiped her face and came up to him. He kissed her and kissed her until her lips were swollen and her breathing was hard, and then he rolled her onto her back and entered her in one smooth movement. She was surprised when she began to come almost immediately, and her husband pounded hard into her, making it much more intense.

The two of them fell back to sleep almost immediately after, twined in each other's arms. It was well into the afternoon before they stirred again, and Hermione's stomach growled so loudly he couldn't possibly have missed it.

"Millie!" Lucius called out as he pulled a blanket over them.

"Yes, Master?" said the little elf as she popped into view.

"We need something to eat," he said with a grin. "I think we've worked off our dinner quite nicely."

"Yes, Master," she answered with a slight blush, and went to get their meal.

"You're so terrible," Hermione told him, but then the elf returned with a tray and set it down, so she waited to finish her thought until she had gone. "You know full well she figured out exactly what we were working on."

Lucius chuckled. "You'll be lucky if we cease working and get out of this bed anytime this week," he informed her.

"Oh my, I think I've married a slave driver after all," Hermione teased. She was quite certain Lucius would have put his plan into action with no problem at all if they hadn't heard an owl tapping on their window.

"Let me get that," he said, and used magic to open the window. An unfamiliar owl flew in and dropped a letter beside him. Lucius picked it up, read it, and scowled deeply not even halfway through. When he had finished, he cast a spell to cause it to go up in flames.

"What was that?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Nothing of any importance, my love," he said. "However, it does look like our bedtime activities may have to be moved to another location. Since I am the new Earl of Gilmorand, it appears my people wish for me to make an appearance in Scotland."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"When you said we were going to Scotland, I didn't expect to be flying there by broom, Lucius," said Hermione in surprise as her husband gave her both her wand and a brand new broom a few hours later. "Broom-riding is not something at which I excel."

"What, do you mean to say you do have limitations?" he inquired with a grin, earning a scowl for his efforts. He drew Hermione into his arms and said, "But, my darling wife, the countryside is lovely this time of year. Besides, I haven't been to Gilmorand in a very long time. I fear I cannot recall the place well enough to chance Apparating both of us there."

Hermione sighed deeply and determined to accept her fate. But as she cast her new broom a dubious look she felt compelled to add, "Just make sure I don't fall off this thing, or you'll be looking for a new wife yet again."

Lucius shuddered at her words, and said, "That is not something I have any wish to do, my dear. You're the only wife I will ever need." As if to prove his point, he drew Hermione even closer and proceeded to kiss her until he was absolutely certain she believed him.

"Are we going to head for Scotland, or back to the bedroom?" Hermione finally inquired sweetly.

"Don't tempt me, wench," Lucius answered as he let go of her. "Although, you can be certain there's a bed in the castle that should prove most inviting by the time we arrive."

"Ugh! More anticipation?" Hermione groaned.

"Indeed," he agreed with a devilish twinkle in his eye as he solicitously put Hermione's broom between her legs.

"You're the only man I know who would consider the idea of a broom ride a prelude to something sexual," she told him.

"Mmm, I sincerely hope so," he teased her as he mounted his own broom, and led the way as the two of them kicked off and took to the air.

Hermione had to agree that the scenery that flitted past below them was quite beautiful, and in fact the sky itself was lovely as well. The day was warm, and only a very few clouds were about, which left the two traversing a lovely sea of blue. It was after noon when they'd set out, so the sun was behind their backs. It kept them warm as they journeyed north.

"This is wonderful," Hermione finally admitted, and earned a huge smile for her efforts.

"Yes, quite," Lucius agreed. "It is just the way I remember it from when I was a boy. I haven't had this much fun in ages. Not since before Draco was born."

Hermione cast him a sympathetic look when a momentary bout of sadness overtook him at the thought of his loss. "Perhaps when we have children of our own, we can fly them about like this," she suggested as she grasped his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"I would like that," he agreed as smiled gratefully over at her, pleased by her concern. He put a hand over hers and squeezed as well, and then the two mutually turned back to looking at their surroundings.

It was almost dark when they reached Gilmorand castle. Hermione looked past the huge castle to the craggy rocks beyond. The crash of the ocean's waves echoed even to this place, which was several miles inland, and the raw power that must have caused the sound made her shiver. She could smell the salt in the air, and as they alighted on the ground several seabirds flew past.

"Nice patch of grass, this," Lucius commented as he looked at the place they'd landed.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione mentioned, but she did nothing to stop him when next Lucius gathered her into his arms, remembered they both held brooms, and summarily tossed them aside as he kissed her soundly. She had barely caught her breath from the first kiss when Lucius tossed his cloak on the ground and brought her with him to lay on it.

"Beds be damned," he growled. His hands were all over the place, stoking her fire to fever pitch as his magical mouth continued to wage war on her eager lips and tongue.

"So, you intend to take me right here in front of the castle where all the guards can see us, I take it?" she teased him.

"The guards are mostly on the seaward side, my darling," he told her. "No one usually comes here through the rocklands."

"Ah, but you have forgotten that thieves occupy the rocks," said another man's voice from somewhere nearby. "I'll be taking your purses, if you don't mind. A couple of lovebirds like yourselves should not miss them overmuch."

Lucius straightened up and stared the man down. "How dare you?" he growled. "Have you no idea who I am?"

"Obviously another rich nabob on the way to greet the new lord," he said with a shrug. "It hardly matters which one, you're all the same to me. Just a meal for my children's mouths."

"I happen to be Lucius Malfoy himself," he announced.

"What, you mean you brought the Mudblood bride with you after all?" he gasped. "They certainly aren't going to like that up at the palace, Mr. Lordling. They wanted you to renounce her."

"And they shall soon find out that I am not the weak-willed lord they were used to," he informed the man. "I will not be told what I can and cannot do in my own castle. If they believe I can, they are sorely mistaken."

"You're not in London anymore, my Lord," said the thief with a short bow as he backed away. "But I will leave you to discover these things for yourself."

"Wait, sir, I have a good idea of how to feed those children of yours," said Lucius as he gave the man a keen look. "Become my man servant. I need someone who knows what is going on, someone to bring me up to date on matters here, and someone who has the balls to keep me safe should anyone or anything wish to do me harm. But this will mean you must accept my Lady as well, and treat her as the Countess she is."

The man cast Hermione a dubious look, and she raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. "She looks to be capable of taking them on," he chuckled then. "I think I shall accept. But believe me when I tell you, my Lord, that this is no small undertaking. Do not take my words lightly in this."

"After the letter I was sent, I tend to believe it," Lucius told him as he offered Hermione his hand, which she took with a smile. "But I'll not have them treating Hermione like she is inferior. If any man does, he shall have to answer to me."

"If I don't give him an answer first," Hermione added with a malicious smile. "Lest you forget, I may be Muggle-born, but I am still the brightest witch of my time. It may be a good idea to remind them of it."

"No, my darling, I want to keep you safe," Lucius told her. "After all, didn't we want to get started on all those children you wanted?"

"Lucius!" she protested with a hot blush.

"Quite," he chuckled, and the three of them headed for the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"You'll soon see, my Lord, that Counselor Egremon has been calling all the shots at Gilmorand for nearly a century now," mentioned the thief as the trio neared the portcullis. "I feel I must warn you how I know these things, for I will not be welcomed into the castle with open arms. My name is Erik Johansson, once a Counselor here myself. However, I took offense at the way Egremon was manipulating our Lord, and he saw fit to have me cast out, supposedly for stealing money from the coffers that he himself had absconded with. Your earldom would be much richer and much more prosperous if not for him."

"You may tell me all these things after we get inside," Lucius told the man. "I believe if I'm not mistaken, the birds have been set to eavesdrop out here. If it has not been discovered, there was once a small antechamber I played in as a young boy which was said to be completely secret. I do remember Egremon, however. He must be quite old by now."

"Nearly a hundred and twenty," Erik agreed. "But still sharp as a whip for all that."

They had reached the gate, and one of the guards stepped forward menacingly. "Who goes there?" he growled.

"It is I, Lucius Malfoy," said the man himself in his most regal manner. "I believe they are expecting me."

"Have you any proof of your claim, sir?" asked the guard uneasily. "We are supposed to make absolutely certain who we are letting in. No exceptions."

"I would not have it any other way," said Lucius amiably as he deftly held his hand in the air. A document appeared which he handed to the guard. After a brief perusal, the guard returned it to Lucius and waved for them all to step inside. Lucius held up the unfurled document again, and it rolled itself up and disappeared again.

"That's a nifty trick," Hermione commented as he offered her his arm again.

"Yes," he agreed with a slightly suggestive smile. "I'm full of nifty tricks, my dear. Eventually you're bound to discover quite a few of them."

"I can hardly stand the anticipation, sir," she answered with a devilish smirk.

"Here now, you two need to keep your wits about you in here," Erik informed them. "Eyes behind every wall, plots within plots. You would swear you had just entered a king's castle rather than just that of a Count. Just be glad the guard back there did not know who I am, or we would not have gotten this far unaccosted."

"Ah, but that is no longer the case, Erik Johansson," said a shrewd voice. When Lucius and Hermione saw the man attached to it they assumed he could be none other than the high and mighty Counselor Egremon himself. "I don't know why the guards let you in, but—"

"They let me in, old termagant," said Lucius as he looked over the man, trying to reconcile all the changes nearly forty years had wrought. "It is I, Lucius Malfoy. Goodness how time does fly. When last I saw you, I was a mere boy and you were not nearly so white on top."

"As insolent as ever, I see," the man grumbled. Begrudgingly, he stepped forward and grasped the man by his shoulder. "And who is the woman, might I ask? I dearly hope you were not foolish enough to bring along the new bride. The Counselors will not like that one bit."

"I am unconcerned with the wishes of my Counselors, Egremon," Lucius told him in a firm tone. "I will have the names of any man who would oppose my Countess, so I may dismiss them immediately. That should save plenty of time and effort, don't you think?"

"But, my Lord, you cannot simply dismiss the council," said the man in incredulous tones. "It could be the most disastrous thing you ever do."

"Oh, I do not intend to disband the council, of course," Lucius corrected him. "I simply wish to fill it with honest men who actually care about the well-being of all citizens of Gilmorand, including the less than sterling witches and wizards among them."

"Forgive me for so bold a question, my Lord," said Egremon as he bowed slightly, an awkward movement since they were all still walking briskly toward the main entrance. "Weren't you a Death Eater?"

"Yes, I was," he answered with a raised brow. "Back before I understood what was truly important. There will be no use of the word 'Mudblood' under my rule, nor will the attitude that accompanies it be tolerated. This is my wife Hermione, sir, a Muggle-born witch with a power greater even than either of ours. You will respect her as the Countess she is, and she must never hear one word against her people, or the perpetrator will answer to me."

"Yes, my Lord," Egremon answered, though it was clear from the expression on his face that he was unsuccessfully trying to hide his disgust, and he did not bow to the woman his lord had indicated. "Greetings, Countess, I hope you will like it here."

"Oh, I'm certain that I will," Hermione answered, her tone challenging. Their eyes met and held, and then the man started with surprise as he realized the young upstart was reading his thoughts like an open book. She smirked at his acknowledgement, and turned away again as if he was no longer of any consequence whatsoever.

"Let me show you all to your quarters," Egremon offered. "Usually the servants would do it, of course, but with so many extra people of importance here, we seem to be in short supply. And of course, it is an honor for me to escort the most important person here in their stead. This way."

Hermione looked around as they walked along, admiring all the old statuary and tapestries the surrounded them. Unlike a Muggle castle, where the décor could not move, these pieces of art each teamed with life and thus one might find a horse statue in one place, and return an hour later to find it had wandered off somewhere else completely. Hermione was still not used to such things, as she'd only been in the Wizarding world since just before her twelfth birthday, but at least it made for interesting entertainment, she supposed.

"The suites of the Count and Countess are vast, but also adjoining," Egremon explained. "Your rooms are to the left, my Lady, while the Count's are to the right. As his manservant, Erik, you will of course be housed in one of his many servant's rooms, further up the hall. I will bid good day to the noble couple here, and take you there now."

"Stop," Lucius commanded. "I'll have your word you will not harm Erik in any way, Counselor. I understand that the two of you do not get along, and I would not like it if you acted out in an irrational manner where he is concerned."

"Of course you have it, my Lord," Egremon agreed, gritting his teeth the whole time. "Please do come down to dinner once you are settled in, my Lord. The people will want to greet you properly."

Lucius nodded his agreement, and brought Hermione with him into his chambers rather than letting her go into her own. "Thought we could use a nap, my dear," he told her with a grin. "Somehow I get the feeling dinner is going to be a very exhausting affair."

Hermione chuckled as he closed the door and pulled her into his arms.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking I have a feeling this nap will be even more exhausting than the dinner."

"Mmm," he said, nuzzling her hair. "I believe you may be right. Now, where the devil did they hide the bedroom in the middle of all these damned doors? Accio bedroom." The two saw a bright blue flash of light appear on one of the doorknobs, and headed that way. "Ah, there it is. And just look at the size of the bed! It'll take an hour just to find the middle of it."

"Well, husband, if we are going to initiate the thing properly, it may take even longer than that," Hermione said. With a huge grin on his face, Lucius picked his wife up and tossed her onto the thing, then dove in after her. Hermione had grabbed up a pillow, and she hit him with it now, giggling profusely.

"Woman, when are you ever going to learn?" he teased her as he grabbed a pillow of his own. "I am the pillow-king. Prepare to bow down and kiss my feet."

"Prove it," she challenged, and he did.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Hermione held tighter than necessary to her husband's arm as the two stepped into the Great Hall which resounded with the sounds of over one hundred people who awaited them there. She felt almost timid as she surveyed them all, arranged at about ten long tables arranged in rows below the Lord's table, which was set above them all on a dias. It looked positively medieval.

"Ah, I see the Lord and his bride have finally arrived," said Egremon loudly as he ostentatiously stepped forward to bow before them in such a manner as to make it clear to everyone who was observant that it was Lucius to whom the gesture was directed, and not to the woman at his side.

Hermione wanted to kick the man in his self-righteous teeth, but instead she graciously stepped in front of her husband, bowed slightly forward, and said, "You may rise, Egremon. We are pleased to be here. Greetings to you all, good subjects. Please, be seated. I'm certain all of you must be hungry. We shall delegate ceremonial nonsense for the end of the meal, at least this once."

Lucius watched, amused, as Hermione held forth her hands to the entire assemblage and strode with great authority to take her rightful seat to the right of his own. He cast Egremon a challenging glance as he gazed after her, and only when she was sitting did he politely incline his head as well and ascend to his chair. He stood before it and raised his glass to them all.

"I am well pleased to see my wife is so at home with her new station," he told them all. "For I must make myself quite plain, here and now, Lady Hermione is most definitely not going anywhere. She will not be cast aside, as some have suggested, in favor of another woman. She alone will bear my heir, and I will brook no argument on the matter. Any man or woman here who disagrees, feel free to leave my castle this instant and be welcome here no more."

Of course, no one there moved a muscle.

"Very well, then," said Lucius as he sat down. "Then let us eat."

An orchestra struck up some music, and a veritable feast was begun. The first course was brought in on seven silver trays, with one swan upon each roasted in its plumage and surrounded by potatoes and carrots and other vegetables, followed by all manner of other such extravagant dishes. Hermione was so full by the third round of the festivities she didn't know how she could continue for another twelve when she heard that's how many more were coming.

"This is insane," she told Lucius.

"Just nibble, my darling," Lucius suggested. "It's mostly all for show, for the other Lords and Ladies in attendance—to prove that we have the wealth to be able to put on this big of a feast in the first place."

"Do we?" she inquired curiously.

"I've no idea," he admitted. "I won't be able to find that out for another day or so, at best. There are too many other matters to attend to first."

"And what am I to be doing during all that time?"

"Making certain the household is in proper order, the linens are to your liking, the servants are doing as you would want them to be, that sort of thing," he explained. "I'll obtain a lady's companion who will be able to instruct you in such matters, so you will feel more at your ease. I know this is a big change for you, but I'm sure you will be able to muddle through. And, of course, we shall also be working on getting an heir—that's a very important task, too."

Hermione blushed, and said, "Oh, yes, that's something we've absolutely got to work on during the next couple days while trying to settle in. Can't possibly neglect that one."

"No, not at all," he agreed with a grin. "That's the one that makes the rest of it easier to bear."

Hermione squeezed his knee beneath the table.

"None of that, now, or I shall have to ditch this whole feast in favor of getting started on that heir right now," he commented dryly as he leaned forward to sip at his wine.

"Mmm, not a bad idea, that one," she answered sweetly, then noticed out of the corner of her eye that Egremon was sneering in her general direction. She wondered what he was saying to the young woman at his side, who also seemed to be looking at her with distaste. Nudging Lucius's arm, she said, "Who is that girl?"

"Hmm?" Lucius said, glancing over. "I've no idea, sweetheart. Probably the old coot's paramour, no doubt. He always was a bit of a lecher."

"She certainly seems keenly interested in me," Hermione pointed out. "She hasn't really taken her eyes off of either one of us since we got here. It's kind of creepy."

"I hadn't noticed," Lucius admitted. "Must be that dress you're wearing. Excellent cleavage you've got going on there, Hermione."

"Would you stop, you horny goat?" Hermione complained, slapping his arm and giggling. "There's court intrigue going on here, and all you care about is bit of my anatomy."

"Well, that's because your anatomy is much more important to me than their silly court intrigue, my dear," he pointed out. "Most especially when my anatomy is so very close to it and wants to be even closer."

"Lucius, did this Egremon have a different wife selected for you instead of me when he wanted you to get rid of me?" Hermione inquired as she looked over at the young woman speculatively. The girl's eye met hers in blatant challenge, and Hermione raised a brow at her, letting her know the behavior would not be condoned.

"I have no idea, love," he said, following her line of thought. "But even if he did, I could care less. I'm not giving up my one true love for some silly little skirt, no matter what the man thinks."

Her heart clenched at his words, and she finally turned away from the distracting girl. "One true love?" she repeated softly, as if he'd breathed the incantation that would open the doorway to her innermost soul.

"Yes," he answered softly as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "From the moment I first saw you, till the moment I take my dying breath, you will always be the heart of me—you, Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch who has taken the world by storm, and who is destined to do great things, and to be the mother of all Malfoys of the future, only you forever. Did you not know that?"

"I—I knew you loved me, of course," she answered shyly, drawing his hand to her lips now. "But I was uncertain how deep the regard might be. But do you know what, Lucius? I've been giving my own regard a lot of thought since I realized it existed, and I can say with great certainty now that it is equal to your own."

"Truly?" he asked, his voice cracking with the emotion behind it.

"Definitely," she answered, and regardless of all the eyes upon them the two kissed each other and then shared a heartfelt, mutual gaze that lasted for quite some time, the spell broken only by the arrival of the noises made by the arrival of the next course when it arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"My Lord, a word?" Egremon called as Lucius and Hermione finally rose to take their leave several hours later, hand in hand. When the hands did not disconnect as Lucius turned to look at the man, he gave Hermione a pointed stare for a few moments which did not garner the hoped for result. "It is a private matter, sire."

"There is no matter you could have to say to me which would exclude my wife, sir," Lucius said in as affable a tone as he could muster, his brow raised only slightly, which was no small fete considering the degree of his annoyance.

"Very well, then," said the man as he folded his hands neatly behind his back and began to pace. "The Lady Bethelida of Clardyll has made known to me her displeasure that you did not honor your childhood promise to take her to wife, and she insists upon you putting aside this—this Muggle and doing right by her, or she intends to wage war upon this castle at her earliest possible convenience."

"Excuse me?" Lucius said, blinking up at the man as he shook his head to clear it. "I made no such promise to anyone, least of all to any Lady in this court."

"I believe it was over tea, my Lord," he said, pressing his lips together in feigned amusement. "She says that her dolls were there to bear witness. I fear the young lady is question is quite mad, sire. There is nothing for it but to speak to the young lady, my Lord, and see if you can set her straight."

"And would this young Lady even remember my name had I not become Lord of this Earldom, do you think, Egremon?" Lucius inquired with an even bigger lift to his brow.

"I believe, sire, that all it took was one look at that handsome face and those stunning locks of gold to convince her that you were the young lad she remembered," he said with a dour grin. "If I am not mistaken, you have always been a bit of a charmer. It is not a far stretch of the imagination to suppose that you might have been flirting with the young lady, if my memory of you serves me well."

"Yes, I suppose I was a bit of a scoundrel in my younger days," Lucius agreed, and had the good grace to blush as he glanced back at his wife.

Hermione's brow had gone up even higher than his own. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her foot was tapping most impatiently.

"My darling, I don't suppose you would mind if I took care of this bit of business without your particular brand of—well, um, let us say, blunt and to the point style help?" asked Lucius hopefully. "I daresay the girl might be better handled in a more delicate manner."

"You mean you want to go and sweet talk her, husband?" Hermione asked, looking more cross by the minute. "What did you have in mind? Did you intend to sweep in and kiss her hand, perhaps? Maybe even her cheek? Or was it her lips you were aiming for? Or was it perhaps something more than that?"

"Now, Hermione, don't be like that," Lucius said, taking ahold of her hands. "I wasn't planning to seduce the girl, just let her down gently. You know you're the only one for me. But do we really want the vixen to lay siege to the castle the very minute we got her over some silly misunderstanding from something I said or did twenty years in the past? It's absolutely preposterous. Surely she must be made to see reason."

Hermione took her hands out of his and started to walk away from him. "If that's all you intend to do, then I suppose you ought to go see to it, so you can return to me all the sooner."

Lucius caught her about the waist and kissed the back of her neck. "You know that's exactly where I want to be, don't you? With you?"

"Of course I do, you dunderhead," she said. "Why else would I be telling you to go get the task accomplished?"

"You are the most wonderful wife a man could ever have, my dear," he told her. "I shall return to you as soon as ever I may."

"I love you," she told him.

"Love you, too, my dear," he answered, and then he was gone.

#

Hermione smiled wanly as she walked down the hallway she thought was the one that led to her chambers. It was difficult to be certain, of course, since she'd only been there once, and the castle had a nasty habit of changing that put even dear old Hogwarts to shame. She spotted the statue of a knight she thought she recognized, but that was no guarantee that the thing had not moved from its former position, and yet again she became exasperated as she finally came to the conclusion that she was well and truly lost.

"Hello?" she said to the stone statue in question. "Haven't I come across you somewhere before?"

"Why yes," said the knight in a gravelly voice. "Are you lost, dear lady?"

"I'm looking for the quarters of the earl and countess, if you please," she said sweetly. "I fear I did not have time to memorize the way when I went there the first time."

"And are you not the Countess herself?" he asked, confused. "You should have a servant with you, you silly wench. That way you would not have to ask the statuary to help you. A most unseemly practice, that."

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked. "I hardly know. I'm rather new to this sort of thing, you see."

"I'm not surprised, since I have heard your birth was rather lower than your station," he sniffed disdainfully. "You're lucky it's me you're talking to, and not one of the paintings. I doubt any of the lords or ladies would even give you the time of day."

"Well, how very rude," Hermione huffed. "I should hex them all."

"Oh, so you know how to hex, do you?" he inquired. "That is a nice surprise. Those high and mighty types were betting you didn't know the difference between your wand and your broom, let alone how to use either of them. And you're quite right, my dear. They are very rude, the lot of them. I hope you give them all what's coming to them. Now, you just follow old Pedebert, and I'll lead you right on back to where you belong."

"Thank you very much," she answered, beaming up at him with her best smile. "You're very kind. You're probably the only kind person I've met since coming here, except perhaps for Erik."

"Erik Johansson is no friend of mine, let me tell you," the statue grumbled. "When he was a child, he used to throw rocks at me to hone his skills."

"Boys will be boys," Hermione excused him with a shrug. "Even my husband was no angel, of that you can be sure. Take for example what he's doing right now. Apparently he once was playing tea party with a young lady and promised to take her to wife, and now the lady thinks to force him to make good on his oath."

"That is no laughing matter, my dear," the knight told her in grave tones. "You may need to have a care for your back, if the Lady in question is in earnest. These Scottish girls are not above removing the obstacles that stand in their way, if you take my meaning."

"Surely not?" Hermione said, her jaw dropping slightly at the thought. "I mean, she did give me a few dirty looks over dinner, but why would she stoop to—to—that? You must be having me on."

"Ah, now then, here we are, dear Lady, here is your corridor," said the knight as he gave her a salute. "I shall leave you to your own devices. And remember what I've told you. Make sure to watch your back at all times. Scotland is no place for the faint of heart."

"I can assure you I will, good sir knight," she answered with a curtsey. "Thank you for all your help."

Hermione skipped quickly down the hall and into her rooms, ready for a little exploring while she waited for Lucius to return. Unfortunately, she forgot to look behind her on the way in, and something solid connected with the back of her head. With a loud thud, she fell to the floor, and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Hermione could hear the sound of voices from somewhere above her, but she could not make out any of the words through the addled haze that still fogged her aching head. She could feel the warm trickle of blood oozing down the back of her neck, and she felt a moment of panic. Just how hard had she been hit, and just who was it that had done the hitting?

Of course, she had no way of knowing the answer to either one of those questions, the first because she had been knocked unconscious and therefore had not witnessed the event in question, and the second because she was in a completely unknown land filled with unknown persons. The only thing that she knew with any certainty whatsoever was that nobody here liked her very much, and it was not a far stretch of the imagination to think that perhaps someone her may want her dead.

That was the thought that had her heart pounding in her chest so hard she thought the people who were conversing could probably hear it. There were two of them, a man and a woman, and they did not sound kind. She realized after a time that they were not speaking in English, but whether or not the language they were speaking was native to this area or not she could not say, as she had no idea how to speak any languages in Scotland, nor was she entirely certain what languages they spoke here in this day and age.

_Well, that ought to teach me a lesson_, Hermione thought wryly. _The one time I don't bother to research a place I'm going on the way, and it's the one time I probably ought to have done it_. She shifted her position slightly, and discovered in having done so that her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were trussed up, and she had been blindfolded as well. That did not bode well as far as she was concerned.

Was it a testimony to just how disgustingly in love she had become over the past month that the only thing she could seem to feel about this whole thing was sadness that she might not get to see her husband again? Her husband! It was still hard to fathom that she had one of those, and he happened to be Lucius Malfoy, of all people. But he was, and she loved him so madly that she could think of nothing but his taste, and his touch, and how desperately she wanted his child to be inside her now.

It made little sense to her why that should be, that if she was about to die that she would want someone else to die along with her, yet her heart wanted this one thing with a tremendous longing. To know that some small part of him was with her when the life left her body, to know that even though they had taken her life, they had not triumphed completely because she and her lover had succeeded in their small victory first. It was unfortunate that she would never know if they had.

With a heavy sigh of defeat, Hermione settled back down again and took notice of the gentle swaying movement beneath her body, the creaking noises that suggested they were in some sort of wagon. Listening harder, she heard the clopping of a horse's hooves hitting cobblestones, and she realized that they were no longer in the castle.

Her heart sank even further at the realization as all hope of Lucius coming to her immediate rescue plummeted. If they were taking her somewhere else, he would not even know where to look for her. He would not even know where to begin his search. Her last vestige of hope that she would once again look upon his beloved face dashed, Hermione felt tears welling up within her eyes.

But then another thought occurred to her. If she was not dead yet, if they were taking her somewhere else, perhaps they meant to simply keep her from him, not to kill her. It was foolish of them to believe she would stay away, if that was their intent, more foolish still to believe that her husband would stay away from her, but she was willing to let them believe it if it meant saving her life. Yes, she was willing to let them believe anything, willing to say or do anything it took so long as she could live to see him again. Thus resolved, a small smile returned to Hermione's lips as darkness overtook her once more.

#

"Don't even try to tell me this bloody farce of a story is true, Egremon!" Lucius bellowed for about the third time. He had never been this angry in his entire life, not even when Narcissa and Draco were lost to him. He had allowed himself an indulgence that he had never before permitted in loving Hermione, and now the pain that came with such pleasure was imminently apparent.

"My Lord, the letter says it all," the man insisted, trying to stick the offensive piece of parchment in Lucius's face yet again. The Earl tore it from his hand and cast it aside, pinning the man to the wall with his other hand in a stranglehold so tight he immediately began to turn blue.

"Allow me to make myself plain, you mewling piece of filth," Lucius growled, baring his teeth as sweat broke out on his brow. He moved forward and shoved harder than ever. "Do you believe for one moment that I did not take the time to familiarize myself with every aspect of the woman I intended to marry? Do you think I am a complete and utter fool, not to do so? I learned a great deal about Miss Hermione Granger before I sent her my missive inviting her to the meet me in the Forbidden Forest that night."

When he shook him, waiting for an answer, Egremon just gurgled in response. Lucius scoffed as he continued, "I discovered the size of her dress, the size of her shoes, her favorite color, her favorite scent of perfume, and the types of foods that would be most likely to entice her. I even spent three days observing her as she went about her business in Diagon Alley to see the types of places she liked to go."

At this, Lucius dropped the man, who fell at his feet with a loud thud. He kicked him in the back and held him down with a booted foot as he attempted to slither away.

"I also familiarized myself with her exacting, graceful penmanship. The smooth yet forceful curve of her capital letters, the way that she likes to come back around to dot her i's and cross her t's without quite lifting the pen. The sensual lower loops she makes that told me how very much she was going to enjoy it when I made her my own."

Lucius smiled at this memory as he helped Egremon up and dusted him off. "So it is with great authority that I can tell you, you foolish man, that the writing on that so-called letter from my wife explaining that she has returned to London so I can marry that silly pure-blood strumpet you people have selected for me is not hers."

"Just what is it you are saying, my Lord?" Egremon demanded indignantly.

"I am saying, my dear sir," Lucius said as he smoothed the front of Egremon's robes before he grabbed ahold of them again, "that if someone bloody well doesn't find my wife and right quickly, there's going to be hell to pay. And I do believe I'll start the ass-kickings with yours."

"I understand you completely, my Lord," he said, unable to look him in the eyes. "I will—I will see what can be done right away."

"See to it that you do."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she sat huddled in her own filth deep in a dark dungeon. She had no idea where she was or how long she had been there. She had no idea if it was day or night, without even a window to give her a clue. She was sitting in complete darkness, and the only sound that met her ears was the occasional drip of water which had condensed on the wall and finally trickled down.

"Lucius!" she sobbed softly as she leaned against the wall and hugged herself, trying to stop the trembling. Once she'd let out the name, she couldn't seem to stop saying it. Over and over she repeated his name, louder and louder until she was screaming it hysterically. "Lucius! Come find me, please!"

"Stop making all that noise, girl, if you know what's good for you," shouted a harsh male voice directly into her ear as a pair of hands seized her by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" she demanded, shoving the unseen figure away from her.

"You must stop shouting, girl," the man insisted. "You'll bring them back to beat you again if you do not."

"Beat me?" she asked through her addled senses. "Why should they beat me?"

"My lady, you are lucky they haven't killed you yet," said the man, who once again reached for her in the dark, holding her fast to keep her from lashing out again. "Be still, now. I don't wish to see you harm yourself further."

"Who are you?" she asked, reaching for his face and touching it uncertainly.

"It's me, Erik," he said as he caught the hand and grasped it again. "I saw them taking you, and tried to stop them, so I got dragged along for the ride."

"What shall we do now?" she asked worriedly. "I have no idea where I am or how to get out of here. Do you know this place any better than I?"

"I have been here before," he admitted. "When Egremon had me removed from the city the first time, I spent a month in this hell before I found my way out. Fortunately for you, I'll be able to find the way again. But we must wait, my Lady, until you are better able to walk. You've taken quite a nasty hit to the head, and I'll not risk killing you off while trying to save you. You rest a bit longer, while I see what can be done."

"Thank you, Erik," Hermione whispered, and felt him squeeze her hand again.

"I hear you're quite a formidable witch, Countess," he said lightly. "I hope this is true, for you'll soon be needing to prove it."

#

"My Lord, truly, you do not need to come along," Egremon insisted as he continued along the hall at a fast clip. "If she has been captured as I suspect, we cannot hope to Apparate the whole way. The journey is long and arduous. Surely you would be better off—"

"Do you imagine that I have never journeyed on foot before, Egremon?" Lucius scoffed as he kept pace with him. "I have done things that would make your mind whirl at their complexity and effrontery. I have seen the bowels of hell, and stand here now to tell the tale. Wherever you take me, I promise you I have seen worse."

Egremon paused and looked over his shoulder at the younger man, considering his words. "Yes, I believe you, my Lord," he answered. "After all, were you not recently in league with the devil himself?"

"The Dark Lord was a very powerful and very convincing man," Lucius excused him. "I do not know if I would have followed him if not for my father's insistence that I do so from the time I was a toddler, but I do know that I would never follow him again, should he rise up before me in all his splendor. I am only grateful in the knowledge that he cannot rise again now that all who could have aided him are no more."

"All who could have aided him but you," Egremon pointed out. "Are you not capable of raising him, should you so choose?"

"And what has any of this to do with the topic at hand?" Lucius asked with pursed lips. "We are not discussing the Dark Lord, we are discussing my Muggle wife. Of the two, I much prefer the wife."

"Of that I have no doubt," Egremon commented dryly as he turned and began to walk again. "Yet there are some who would see you do your duty by your Lord, Lucius Malfoy. I believe that these men have taken your dearest Countess as a bargaining tool to get your assistance bringing Lord Voldemort back again."

"I would sooner die," Lucius growled.

"Not even to save your wife?" Egremon asked. "That would be a pity—for her. But, my Lord, you must understand, I have no control over these people, nor the actions that they have taken. If you are to be believed, and the letter left was not by Lady Hermione's hand, then there are workings afoot of the darkest of sorts. You must be ready for whatever it is that lies ahead."

"And if you are not involved in these machinations, Egremon, how is it that you know of them at all?" Lucius wanted to know.

The pair of them had finally stepped out the front entrance of the castle, past the two guards that stood there looking bored, and were now walking at a fast clip towards the stables. Egremon put a finger to his lips and did not answer until they were well away from either of the buildings. With a hand on Lucius's shoulder, he turned to speak in his ear.

"I confess that I am a spy among them," he explained. "I did not know of any plan to take your wife directly, but if I am right, she is in very grave danger indeed."

"And how am I to trust you, sir?" Lucius pointed out. "You have yourself made it quite clear that you do not wish for Hermione's continued existence."

"No, my Lord, I have nothing against the girl herself," he corrected him. "Very spirited, very pretty girl. But you are the Earl of Garamond. It is your duty to breed a pure-blooded heir, not any watered-down version that your beloved would whelp."

"You speak of her as if she were a dog or horse or other breeding animal, but she is not," said Lucius as they reached the stables at last. "She is a powerful witch in her own right, Muggleborn or not."

"I hope, for her sake, that what you say is true," Egremon answered as he stepped over to grab a saddle and took it along with him. Lucius grabbed another one and followed along. "They intend to find out just what she is capable of. Only by proving her worth will your wife be accepted here."

"I have no concerns on that score," Lucius said as he fitted a saddle to one of the pair of horses Egremon and summoned. The horse allowed him to finish the task and mount it, and Egremon mounted his as well. Both spurred their mounts into action, heading for the portcullis without another word.

"She is there," said Egremon, pointing to the tallest of the distant mountains. "Deep within the caves of Vetiver Rock. And there she will stay unless she can escape, or we can find a way to get inside. And believe me, my Lord, that is not an easy task."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

It was completely dark as Hermione and Erik shuffled along together through the darkness of the cave. At times the walls seemed to close in on them, making it difficult to move, and sometimes even difficult to breathe. Hermione's heartbeat seemed to be set on permanent pound as a result.

When the caves began to seem warmer, Hermione began to suspect they might be heading deeper instead of going towards the surface. She tried to see Erik's face in the dim light of the crystal he had found along the way, but the tiny amount of luminance hardly showed anything at all.

"It's getting awfully warm in here," she finally complained after what seemed like hours had passed.

"We have just reached the heart of the cave," Erik explained. "Soon, we will be forced to contend with its master if we hope to leave."

"But why come to the heart of the cave at all?" Hermione wanted to know. "It would have made more sense to just leave."

"Oh no, my dear, we would have never been allowed to simply leave. Surely someone as smart as you can figure that out."

Hermione stopped walking and just glared up at him. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I needed to keep you walking, my dear," he said with a wry laugh. "Did you imagine I'd want to carry you here myself?"

"You're the one who kidnapped me," Hermione said with not a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Of course I did, and your husband certainly did make the job easy by letting me inside the castle," the man said with a much more sinister laugh afterwards. "I can see why he'd want to keep you so badly, love. I had a look at the goods while you were out. It could have been so easy to do even more-"

"Shut your dirty mouth, you foul git!" Hermione exclaimed as she skittered away from him. The wall of the cave did not afford room for her to move very far, and Erik laughed again, this time with a much huskier timbre. "When my husband discovers what you have done, I don't hold out much hope for your continued survival."

"My dear girl, it pleases me that you care so much for my continued existence when you should be far more concerned with your own," he told her as he advanced in her direction. It was obvious what his intentions were, though to be sure he hadn't brought her all the way to the center of this place to have his way with her, had he? Then again, Hermione certainly had nowhere to go at the moment, did she?

"Stay away from me," she told him as one of his hands closed around her wrist and dragged her up against his chest. She felt hot tears pricking at the edges of her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall. She wouldn't give this man the satisfaction. When his hand glided down her back to cup her arse, however, she let out a howl of indignation and used her free hand to scratch his eyes, raking downward with as much force as she possibly could.

"You little bitch!" he growled. "Lucky for you I like my women fiesty, or I would kill you where you stand."

"I thought you said we came here to meet the master of this cave," Hermione pointed out. "Is that master going to appreciate you taking extra time out before we get there?"

"He does not yet know that we are here," Erik said with supreme satisfaction as he began to unbutton the front of her dress with his free hand as he continued to hold her wrist in a vice-like grip. Hermione tried to yank her hand away, but to no avail.

"You disgusting pig!" she growled. "This is how you repay my husband for his kindness to you?"

"I did repay him by not killing you outright," Erik informed her. "There were some who would have wished me to."

"What do you want with me?" she demanded hotly. "I haven't done anything to you."

"You married a Wizard, my dear," he said. "My Master frowns upon such things-though he is all for the idea of using a pretty piece of Muggle fluff for other things."

"Wh-what things?"

"If he allows you to live, I'm going to take you home with me and keep you for a pet," he scoffed as he shoved her into the wall. Hermione's head hit hard, leaving her senses reeling. "Yes, that's just how I want you, love," he added as he threw her down onto the floor of the cave and straddled her. "Just exactly like this."

"No!" she muttered, her head still spinning. She could hear him laughing as he started to pull on her underclothes, and she knew that he would easily succeed, for she could barely even move, and if she tried he was certain to simply subdue her again. "Please don't," she whispered, but then consciousness faded away. Her last coherent thought was that she must have a very bad concussion indeed.

#

Lucius and Egremon had been walking for hours. The light of the Earl's wand stayed ever-strong, but the light of his companion's wand had begun to dim. The man stopped to lean against a cave wall and catch his breath. "Can we not rest, my Lord?" he inquired between gasps. "The air here has grown stifling."

"We'll rest when my wife is once again in my arms," Lucius told him coldly. "Now move on. You're the one leading the way."

"But my Lord, I can barely-" he began, when they both heard the distinctive sound of a woman screaming. Egremon's tiredness left him immediately as he stood up and listened intently. "That way, my Lord," he said as he pointed his wand in the direction the sound had come from. Lucius was already well ahead of him before he'd even finished the sentence.

"I'll kill them all," Lucius growled hotly as he practically ran towards his wife.

"You must be cautious, my Lord," Egremon warned him. "We do not know what lies beyond the next bend. In here, it could be anything."

"I'll take my bloody chances," Lucius insisted, not pausing even for a moment. Ahead of them they spotted Hermione lying on the ground with Erik on top of her, and his voice came out in a unintelligible roar as he lunged straight for him. His hands were around the man's neck in an instant, and he pulled him up into the air with a satisfying snapping sound.

"You killed him," Egremon said in surprise. "That was unwise. We could have interrogated him."

"Interrogate this!" Lucius growled as he threw the body at him. Egremon sidestepped the flying corpse easily as he came to stand beside Lucius, hands on his hips.

"Listen, Lucius Malfoy, do not be a fool," he told him. "Blind fury can only get you so far. You must get your anger in check before we meet anyone else in this place. And do not begin to think we can take that little lady out of here in her current state, either. She will need immediate medical attention if she is to survive."

Lucius sucked back a sob as he leaned over top of Hermione and realized the truth of his words. Her face was so swollen as to be almost unrecognizable, and fresh blood flowed from yet another wound to her head. He bent over Erik's body and tore off a portion of his shirt to catch the blood with, and then cradled her in his lap as he held the makeshift bandage in place. Hot tears streamed down his face as he looked up at Egremon.

"She cannot die," he insisted vehemently. "It's only because of her that I am finally alive."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

When Hermione's eyes fluttered open she could see light, and as her focus returned she realized she was looking up into her husband's face. Joy filled her soul, and she tried to throw her arms around his neck and shout his name, but instead found she was barely able to move at all.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered, her voice barely usable.

"Hush, love," Lucius told her, placing a hand on her chest to keep her prone. "I've done a bit of field magic on you, but you're nowhere near ready to move. Just lie quiet, there's no telling what sort of things are lurking in this cave, according to Egremon."

"Egremon?" Hermione rasped, and wrinkled her nose. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, but at least he led me to you," Lucius told her. He smoothed his hand gently over her forehead and backward over the top. "I can only imagine the pain you're in, my darling, and I'm so sorry to have been the cause."

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't brought you here, you'd not be in this fix," he said, his throat tightening with the words. "It seems like every time I try to break free of my past, it slaps me right in the face again. I don't know what he was hinting at, but Egremon believes you were taken by people who want me to revive the Dark Lord."

"No!" Hermione shouted, and her eyes filled with indignation. "You'll do no such thing! I'd rather die than allow that creature to live yet again."

"Well then, my Lady, perhaps you'll get your chance," said Egremon as he strode into view above her. "I do believe we're about to have company."

"Lucius, what is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"The welcoming committee," he said grimly. "How many, Egremon?"

"At least twenty, my Lord," the man told him. "I fear surrender is our best course of action at this point."

"Don't do it, Lucius, fight them!" Hermione pleaded softly.

"Hush, my dear, it's not time to play the trump card just yet," he told her.

"It's not time to bluff your way through the hand, either," she quipped, but she could feel her strength sapping away as she spoke, and her increased heartbeat's pounding made her dizzy again. Before she knew what was happening, darkness enveloped her once more.

"It is for the best if she not wake up for a time," Egremon commented. "We have business to attend to, and she'd only get in the way."

"Don't tell me my wife is in the way," Lucius snapped as the cavern filled with red, winged creatures. "Oh, my god!"

"No, Malfoy, quite the opposite," said one of the demons. "We've been waiting for you. Baal, Jeho, take them to the throne room."

"I shall carry my wife myself, if you don't mind," Lucius practically growled at the demon who had taken a step in Hermione's direction.

"Suit yourself," he growled as he turned away again.

"This way," said the first demon, who seemed to be the leader. All the others surrounded them so that no matter which way Lucius turned he was completely surrounded by the sulfur-smelling bodies. "The Master is most pleased to know you have come at last."

"And why would that be?" he asked. "Who is your Master?"

"You'll see soon enough," the thing hissed at him as he turned away. "We're almost there."

As the rounded a bend, the cavern spread open into a veritable Great Hall with its ceiling towering so far above them it could not be seen in the dimly lit area. Lucius estimated this place could easily hold twenty Quidditch fields easily.

"Put your woman over there," the demon instructed, indicating a small, makeshift bed near the wall. Warily, Lucius gently set Hermione down and tenderly kissed her forehead before he let her go. Then he turned back to see what would happen next.

One of the demons now approached a throne on a dias, Seated there was an even larger demonic creature the likes of which he'd never seen in any book. Ten feet tall and full of teeth and claws, the morose creature looked as though it had been sleeping.

"Master," said Jeho as he bowed before him. "We have brought you Lucius Malfoy, as you have requested.

"Ah, very good," said the monster in the unmistakable timber of a man Lucius had seen crumble away to nothing not three months since. It sounded exactly like Lord Voldemort himself.

Shocked, Lucius stepped forward to look more closely, but the demon had no characteristics that would distinguish him from the others except his size. Finding his voice, Lucius whispered, "My Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius, it is I," the demon answered. "I am Voldemort—or at least I was, when I was alive."

"Are you not alive now?" asked Lucius, somewhat confused.

"In a way, yes," he grumbled. "I'm extremely powerful, and I have arms and legs and such, but because of the physical state of the creature I inhabit, I cannot ever leave this cave. How can I possibly take over the world from inside a cave?"

"It would be—difficult, my Lord, to be sure," Lucius agreed. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he needed to sit down, but he refused to allow this creature to see his weakness.

"You have neglected your duty to me yet again, Malfoy," he added petulantly. "You were meant to bring me back from death again."

"I did not know where you were, my Lord," he explained nervously. "We all assumed when the wand was lost that you could not come back."

"Yes, I believed that, as well," he agreed. "But the most amazing thing happened after I decomposed, Lucius. Some of my particles floated over to Scotland and landed on a Leprechaun, of all creatures. I lived in him for a week while we journeyed to Garamond, where I managed to convince them to help. A large group of wizards here are sympathetic to my cause. They brought me here and placed me in this beast for safekeeping, and I ordered them to kill the Earl so you would have to come here."

"You killed the Earl?" Lucius gasped. "This has been some sort of a set-up all along."

"Yes, Lucius, it has," said Voldemort in a smirking tone. "You alone, among all my Death Eaters, have the knowledge needed to bring my body back again. It is your duty, Lucius. Time for you to prove your loyalty to me."

"Prove—" Lucius repeated. The word sliced into him like a knife. All his life he'd had to prove something. First he'd had to prove his loyalty to his family by following in his father's footsteps and becoming a Death Eater. Then he'd had to prove himself worthy to work at the Ministry, and later he'd lost his family trying to prove his loyalty to this man again. He had married Hermione Granger to prove that he no longer had any loyalty to Voldemort, but at the time he hadn't expected to be called upon to renounce the powerful wizard in person.

"Yes, Lucius, prove your loyalty," Voldemort insisted. "Prove yourself worthy to remain my faithful servant, prove that you still believe in everything I have strived to achieve. It is most fortunate that you have brought my sworn enemy here. She will prove most useful for the ritual—and perhaps afterwards as well. I could use a woman servant to see to my needs."

"My Lord, Hermione is my wife!" Lucius protested hotly.

"Hermione Granger is a Muggle-born, nothing more and nothing less than that," the Dark Lord said in a hissing voice. "Would you choose the girl over me, Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord, I would," Lucius shouted as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the foul beast.

Voldemort's demonic body surged forward angrily, taking a swipe at his upraised hand. "Do not raise your wand to me, Lucius Malfoy! I am not a mere human any longer, I am a creature from the deepest bowels of the Earth. You would do well to remember that."

"A hell beast you may be, Voldemort, but one which is bound to this place," he said, gaining more and more courage with each word. "I would rather die than help you live again!"

"So be it, Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort hissed again as he began to circle the man as he, too, drew his wand. Suddenly, he wordlessly lobbed a green spell right at Lucius's heart. He blocked it with ease.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted as he used the spell's own force to lob it back. The great demon flew backwards and landed on his tail, feet flying up into the air.

"You'll pay, Malfoy!" shouted Voldemort angrily as he struggled to get up. His large wings, which he was not used to, prevented him from regaining his footing.

"Egremon!" Lucius shouted, long and loud. "Get us out of here! Please!"

He was already lifting Hermione into his arms. Her eyes were open as she looked over his shoulder at the huge demon he was evading.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"The demon is Lord Voldemort," he told her as he began to run. "He wanted me to give you to him to prove my loyalty, and I refused. I think he's a bit upset."

"You chose me over Voldemort?" Hermione asked as her arms closed around his neck in a big hug. "I'm not even going to ask you how Voldemort is a demon right now, but I'm going to need some heavy explanations later."

Egremon, who had been hesitant to join them for a few seconds, suddenly ran to Lucius's side, his wand busily holding back the lesser demons as he came. "Run!" he told him.

Lucius didn't have to be told twice. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, back the way they'd come down the long corridor. A demon lashed out and scratched Hermione's face, and Lucius turned angrily and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The demon fell to its knees and shook it's head to clear it. But then it got back up and continued to chase them.

"Damn!" Lucius growled as he sped up even more. Egremon turned and fired another volley of hexes at the demons, and apparently he had a better arsenal because he picked off four of them at once. Lucius didn't know if they were dead, but at least they weren't moving.

"This way!" he shouted back to him, and Lucius followed the man down a much smaller tunnel. At the other end, they could see the moon shining in through an opening to the outside. "Slow down, there's a cliff just outside," Egremon warned him. Lucius came close to plummeting himself and Hermione right over the edge.

"I need a wand, dammit!" Hermione grumbled. "My injuries won't let me do any wandless magic."

"Egremon, can we Apparate from here?" Lucius demanded.

"I'm way ahead of you, my Lord," the man said as he grabbed his hand. In the blink of an eye they were gone, leaving the raging demons behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

As Lucius felt himself solidify he looked around at unexpected surroundings, and turned a questioning gaze on the man who had brought him here. Before he could speak, however, he spotted Hermione falling to the forest floor and writhing in pain.

"Damn it!" he growled. "She's not quite together, Egremon. Can you try again?"

"It will do not good Apparating her a second time," the man insisted. "Cast a healing spell on her, see if it helps."

"Rennervate," he whispered softly as he stroked her head. Hermione's eyes popped open and she groaned.

"You needn't have awakened her yet," Egremon commented as he looked back over his shoulder at them. "She'll need some rest."

"I want her to tell me where she hurts," Lucius explained. "Hermione, can you talk to me? Your head is healed shut already, where do you hurt, love?"

Wordlessly, Hermione pulled at the clothes covering her right shoulder so she could point to the spot where the demon had scratched her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and then she passed out again.

"Bloody hell," Lucius growled as he took in the swollen, reddened mark. "Egremon, look at this. I've never seen anything like this before."

The man stepped over and examined the wound, shaking his head gravely.

"What is it?" Lucius demanded.

"She's been tagged," he said. "That's why it was so easy to get away."

"You mean they can find her, no matter where she is?" Lucius growled. "Is there anything that can be done about it?"

"Only one thing, I'm afraid," Egremon said as he hung his head. "We'll have to go hide in the Muggle world. The demons can only travel there for limited periods of time, and only in darkness. We're lucky the moon is full for a couple days—it'll give us a bit of a head start."

"How do they normally track someone?" Lucius wanted to know.

"He's gotten the scent of her blood, and his own poison is also in her system," Egremon said. "If she survives it, he'll be able to smell his way to wherever she is eventually. It's lucky for you that Voldemort will want you alive, so he can force you to perform the ritual. But the Muggle is expendable now. He's made a new enemy—in me. Knowing the Dark Lord as we do, I'm sure you're well aware of how my betrayal and yours have affected his disposition."

"I'm going to assume there are a few less demons in his employ than he started off with," Lucius commented dryly. "Let's hope he's really mad, maybe he'll just do away with them all."

"Let's see if we can get some of that poison out of your wife's system," Egremon said. "That at least doesn't require a great deal of knowledge in the healing arts."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"We're going to get it out the good old-fashioned Muggle way," he told him. "You might as well get used to life without magic. There's no telling how long we're going to be on the run, and any trace of magic use would be easily spotted if we used it among the non-magical types."

"Why are you helping us, Egremon?" Lucius demanded. "You could have easily abandoned us somewhere and simply returned to Garamond."

"My Lord, have you not realized by now that Garamond is under the control of the very group of people who wanted you to follow Lady Hermione to the cave?" he said. "Surely by now they have all been told of my actions tonight. If I returned to Garamond now, I would be killed—or worse. Besides, it is my duty to serve the lord of Garamond, a vow I made when I was a mere boy and have never broken in all the time since. I see no point in starting to do so now."

"Your help will be invaluable, you know," Lucius told him. "I must confess I never have acquainted myself much with the ways of Muggles. It was bred into me to disdain anything to do with them. Fancy a man like me winding up with Hermione Granger." At this point he chuckled and shook his head. "She really is a fabulous witch when she's not on the brink of death, you know. She was at the top of her class. I always admired her tenacity, even when I was supposed to be hating her."

"Don't speak as if she's gone, my Lord," Egremon chastised him. "Here, open the wound with this dagger. Suck out as much blood as you can—but don't swallow any of it. It could just as easily poison you if you did."

"Well, that's quite the barbaric method, isn't it?" Lucius commented. Taking the dagger in his hand, he quickly made an incision in Hermione's shoulder and forced the blood to flow. When his lips were on her and he'd gotten his first mouthful of the bitter tasting blood, Egremon took the opportunity to speak again.

"Muggle's are very proud creatures, for all that they lack magic for the most part," he said. "This one, especially, possesses a fire in her spirit that I was completely unprepared for. I do not wish to see Hermione die, my Lord. I would like to see the skills you speak of so fondly."

Lucius spat out the blood and smiled at him momentarily before moving to do it again.

"I believe it would be wise to spread it about that the two of you have perished," Egremon continued. "We were, after all, on a high mountaintop when we Disapparated. It would be a small matter to spread the notion that you did not come down from the mountain alive."

"Do you think it would buy us time?" Lucius asked after spitting a second time.

"Not if the demons are at all intelligent," he said. "But it may stop the humans who are helping them for a while, if nothing else. The last thing we want is to be found, even by the well-meaning friends of hers who would be highly likely to come looking if they learned she was gone. It would not surprise me if someone from Garamond were to inquire if either of you had been seen in London."

"It's something I would do," Lucius agreed as he spat a third time. "The wound seems to have stopped bleeding. Do you think it did any good?"

"We'll have to watch it, and see," he said. "Cover her up in your cloak, Lucius, she looks like she is going into shock. Elevate her feet so they are above her heart. That's right. Now, all we can do is wait."

"And that, my friend, is the hardest part of all."

"We should take it in turns," he said. "I will stay awake and watch her for a time, if you want to get some rest. You've had a busy day."

"Rest?" Lucius scoffed. "How can I rest while my wife is in danger of dying? No, Egremon, I would not be able. I might as well take first watch."

"As you wish, my Lord," Egremon agreed, and laid his own cloak on the hard dirt of the forest floor and made himself as comfortable as possible. "Wake me if there is any change."

"I will," Lucius agreed. "You can be sure of that."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Hermione woke with a splitting headache to find herself staring at a wooden ceiling. She could smell a fire, and roasting meat, and her stomach rumbled fiercely in response. She could barely turn her head to look around. When she did, she spotted Egremon near a large hearth adding a log.

"Bloody hell, my head aches," she rasped. "Where's my husband?"

"Right here, my dear," said Lucius from somewhere behind her. Rolling over, she turned to see him sitting in a chair right beside her makeshift bed. Examining it more closely, she saw that it was really nothing more than a great pile of furs.

"Where are we?" she wanted to know.

"We found a cabin in the woods," he explained. "As it turns out, it wasn't that far away from where we landed. I only had to carry you about the length of a Quidditch field."

"That's good," she whispered. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days, my love," he said as he bent forward to stroke her hair out of her eyes. "You've had me quite worried. With all the poison in your system, we weren't sure you'd ever wake."

"I see Egremon didn't leave us to our own devices," she said with only a slight disdain.

"If he were to return to Garamond now, what kind of greeting do you think he'd get?" Lucius pointed out, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Why do I think he took you into that cave on purpose?" she whispered as she looked over her shoulder to make sure he didn't hear her. "Surely he knew what you were going to find there."

Lucius laughed, and whispered back, "He probably did. But we're all in this together for now, so you'd better play nice. I don't imagine we should turn away his help, since he knows what we're up against. And we're going to need you to help us with some of our Muggle skills. Since we've gone into hiding, using magic is going to be a huge no-no."

"Ugh!" Hermione grumbled. "Just when I thought I could do whatever I wanted now that I'm not in school anymore."

Lucius chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you'll get over it, my dear. At least you haven't grown used to getting to do whatever you want. It'll be much easier for you to adapt than either of us."

Hermione cast him a look that clearly said that she wouldn't be getting over it anytime soon, to which he laughed again. Then Egremon came to the other side of the bed with a cup.

"Here you are," he said. "I've made you some broth to see how well you take it. I don't think you'll be ready to eat anything solid for a few more days, my Lady."

"Thanks," she said, then realized she couldn't really sit up, either. "Will you help me, Lucius?"

"Of course," he agreed, taking the broth from the chef and sampling it before blowing on some for Hermione. "Not bad. Could use some salt."

"Not for her, at least not until we're sure she'll keep it down," said the older man sagely.

Hermione scoffed at this pronouncement. _Of course I can keep it down, _she thought. _I've been through a lot worse brews than this._

"Oh ho," Egremon chuckled. "You wouldn't be so brave if you knew where we came up with that meat out in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you mean?" she asked around her fourth mouthful.

"Perhaps that's a discussion for another time?" Lucius commented dryly.

"What is it?" she wanted to know.

"You're drinking weasel broth."

Hermione tried not to choke, but not with disgust. She was trying not to laugh as she recalled how Draco had always called Ron a Weasel. But that thought was followed by sadness on the part of her husband, who must surely still be stinging from his loss. She glanced at him, wondering if he knew what direction her mind had gone, but he seemed intent only on getting something into her belly.

"Tell me what's been happening since I went into the cave," Hermione said. "I really don't remember much of anything."

"Do you remember Lord Voldemort and his Death Demons?" Lucius inquired with a sneer. "Good place for him, that."

"I think I'd rather he had stayed in hell," Hermione said. "Especially considering how many people died trying to put him there."

"Yes, and his story about the Leprechaun rings somewhat silly," Lucius added. "What the devil would a Leprechaun be doing in Scotland in the first place? They're usually in Ireland."

"Oh, no, sir, not true," Egremon informed him. "A great many of them have immigrated here in the last century or so. I guess they potato famine affected them as well."

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I believe I read about that somewhere."

"You would have, my dear," Lucius commented, making her blush.

"I'm not going to apologize for being a bookworm, if that's what you think, Lucius Malfoy," she answered hotly. "You knew what I was when you married me."

"Never fear, my darling, I'm just as much of a bookworm as you," he said as he wiped a spill off her chin. "If only we were back at Malfoy manor now, sitting in our massive library and enjoying ourselves."

"You'll not be seeing that place anytime soon," Egremon told him. "Only, we really can't stay here either. We've got to figure out a place to go where no one will recognize us."

"For Merlin's sake, man, I'm bloody Lucius Malfoy," he pointed out. "Where can we possibly go?"

"Perhaps—and this is just a suggestion—perhaps we should move to the Americas."

"Do we really need to go as far away as all that?"

"Well, it's certain no one would look for us there right away," Egremon pointed out.

"No, he's right," Hermione agreed. "The further we are from those bloody demons, the less likely they are to find us."

"Great," Lucius said. "Now all we have to do is make sure you don't cut yourself so they can track your scent, and we'll be all set. Tell, me, Hermione, how does one get all the way to the States without the use of magic?"

"They fly, of course," she said as if he should have known.

"You mean, as in an aeroplane?" Lucius asked, looking horrified. "Do you have any idea how many people die each year in those bloody things?"

"Well, I suppose we could take a boat," she said, to which Lucius looked practically green.

"This aeroplane of yours is starting to sound much better," he commented. "I can't wait."

"Sit me up a bit and I'll feed myself so you can eat, too," Hermione suggested.

Lucius pulled a face. "I'm not very hungry at the moment," he said. "Perhaps I'll eat later, when they serve us a meal in flight."

Both Egremon and Hermione laughed hysterically. They just couldn't help it, considering the look on his face. With a disdainful scowl at the both of them, Lucius turned and stepped outside, making the pair laugh even more.

"Well, who would have ever believed it?" Hermione commented then. "Harry and Ron would be ecstatic to know that Lucius Malfoy, ex-Death Eater and current aristocrat, is afraid to fly!"


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

When Lucius got into the bed with Hermione a few hours later, she turned over slightly and began to play with his hair. She asked, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why should I be mad that you and Egremon obviously found humor in my discomfort?" Lucius asked sulkily. "That shouldn't make me mad, should it?"

"Lucius, I'm sorry," she whispered as she nuzzled her head under his. "It was just so—unexpected. I mean, you've always seemed so strong and confident. It surprised me to discover there was anything at all that frightened you."

"My darling, the only thing that truly frightens me is the idea of those demons capturing you and bringing you back to their Lord," he said. "If it means going into an aeroplane, or even a rocket ship, to keep you safe, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Thank you," she said softly. "If it means anything to you , I'd do the same for you."

They heard rather than saw Egremon come in and toss more wood into the hearth. He turned to them and said, "We'd best get some sleep, you two. Tomorrow is likely to be a very long day."

"Indeed," Lucius agreed. "I know I shall be weary by the time it ends."

"Good night, my Lord—and my Lady."

"Good night, Egremon," said Hermione appreciatively. The room was quiet, and warm, and soon they were all fast asleep.

#

A few hours after she'd drifted off to sleep, Hermione woke with a start. She had been dreaming of Voldemort, and of the demons, and she feared they were trying to discover her whereabouts using the link between herself and the demon who had tagged her. Not wanting to say a word to Lucius, and tired of having others take care of her, Hermione struggled out of the bed and went into the bathroom, ignoring the dizziness that plagued her as she did so.

She saw her face in the mirror and almost felt ill just from the look of it. She was on big bruise—her whole head looked purple. She wondered how she would ever be allowed to get on a plane looking as she did now.

As she sat down on the toilet and relieved herself, her whole world began to spin around her. She saw blood on the toilet paper as she wiped, and realized she'd just gotten her period. _Perfect timing, _she thought with a grimace.

She only realized what it truly meant for this to have occurred when she heard a loud hissing sound underneath her. She stood up and looked more closely at the bowl, wondering what was wrong, when suddenly it belched out the demon she'd been bonded to by blood.

Screaming like she'd never screamed before, she managed to make it out the door before she tripped and fell flat on her face. The two men, hearing the noise, both sprang from their beds and started firing spells at the vile creature.

Hermione just laid where she'd fallen, gasping and holding on to her spinning, pain-filled head. She didn't even have the presence of mind to grab her wand as well, she was so dizzy.

The demon shrieked with rage as he dodged spell after spell. Lucius was finally able to make his way over to his wife where she sat on the floor holding her ears and continuing to scream. He caught hold of her by the shoulder and helped her to her feet.

"Hermione, stop screaming, you've still got a concussion," he told her, giving her a little shake. "You're only going to make it worse."

"How did the thing find us so soon," Egremon growled as he stepped in front of the others to shield them from the monster's attack. "They normally track by blood, and I was certain we treated all of her wounds."

"We'll have to leave now," Lucius yelled. "Grab the packs, we might as well Apparate this time."

"Yes, we'll have to risk it," Egremon agreed.

Wordlessly, Hermione grabbed one of the packs and latched onto Lucius's hand as tears began to stream down her face. In a flash, they were in the middle of the forest somewhere, and Lucius drew the hysterical girl into his arms, offering what comfort he could.

"Hush now, my love, we've gotten away," he said as he rubbed her back. "Can you tell us what happened that caused the demon to find you?"

"I—I don't want to talk about it," she said, hiding her face in his chest.

"But Egremon said they only track by blood," he said. "Did you cut yourself or something?"

"No—" she sobbed. "And this blood we can't just stop with a bandage."

"Ah, I hadn't thought of that," Lucius said as he kissed the top of her head. "Better make sure we get you pregnant as soon as possible, eh?"

"It's not funny," she sniffled.

"In this instance, I would have to agree," he said. "We're going to have to think of some way to hide for the next week until your—well, until you're untrackable again."

"Are you just trying to get back at me for teasing you about your fear of airplanes?" Hermione asked as she continued to nuzzle.

"No, of course not," he answered. "The thought never even crossed my mind."

"Liar," she said, straightening up so she could kiss him. "First of all, though, since you hadn't given the matter any thought, I should tell you that I'm going to need something to catch the mess if you don't want it to get all over me and attract that thing even more."

"Yes, that's true," he agreed.

"And second, I felt very dizzy the whole time it was near, even before I ever saw it," she said. "Perhaps the dizziness will tell us when the thing is nearby."

"One can only hope," he answered, looking pointedly over at Egremon.

With one brow raised slightly, he said, "My Lord, I don't know all the answers. But I do know that our original plan still seems the most sound. That thing undoubtedly went back to report to its master. We need to get out of the area as soon as may be."

"Yes, but in order to fund such an endeavor we need money—and Muggle money I do not have."

"We could get it easily enough using the money you do have," Hermione pointed out. "Only, if we're supposed to be dead we can't afford to be seen obtaining it."

"So, not trip to Gringott's, then," Lucius said. "But I do have the vault at Malfoy Manor. It should be sufficient."

"Yes, except for the fact we need to exchange it for Muggle money," Egremon reminded him. "Will you trust me to take the cash to make the exchange? I would be quick about it, you can be sure."

"It seems I have no other choice," Lucius answered. "Hermione and I will chance remaining at the Manor long enough for you to take care of it."

"As you wish," he said, and the three Apparated again.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Hermione had not realized how much she'd missed the old manor and its endless library until she found herself standing in it again. She almost wished they were here to stay, and the whole episode in Scotland had never happened.

Well, she amended, there was one part of the trip she didn't wish away. When she and Lucius sat in the dining hall and he'd expressed his true feelings for her. Even now, as she remembered, emotion swelled within her. She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

Putting his arm possessively around her waist, he cast Egremon a stern look as he asked. "You will come back soon, will you not?"

"I will return as soon as I can, my Lord," he answered with great conviction, and then he was gone.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Hermione said as she stared at the place Egremon had just been standing. "He could take the money and run."

"I don't believe he will," Lucius said. "I think if he wanted to betray us, he would have done so by now."

"Tell that to Severus Snape," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, if he doesn't come back, we can take gold from my vault here and pop over to France with it. I know of an exchanger there with a good reputation."

"Very well," she sighed. "I'm getting a headache, I need to go lie down."

When she got ready to Apparate, Lucius cleared his throat.

With an exasperated sigh, Hermione said, "I'll just take the stairs."

Lucius watched as she stalked off. Shortly afterwards, he went to the vault and started bagging up as many galleons as he could, just in case.

#

Hermione went to the bedroom she and Lucius had shared on their wedding night, before all this nonsense had ever happened. With a dejected sigh, she found herself wishing they'd spent every other night in its warmth and comfort.

She thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of months, and how quickly her life had gone from student to wife all in one fell swoop. The war she'd been fighting for half her life was supposed to have been over now. For the rest of the Wizarding world, it was. Why did she, the Muggleborn, have to be among those who continued to fight?

Half afraid to do so, she got up and went into the bathroom to relieve herself. A sickening fear crept over her as she sat on the toilet, wondering if something was going to spring out of it again. When she wiped, she saw blood, and her heart began to pound harder in her chest.

Her face felt suddenly hot, and with an uncertain dizziness, she sprang up and stumbled toward the bathroom door. It slammed shut before she could reach it. Sweat broke out on her brow as she sensed the creature standing behind her. She waited with baited breath for its attack, but it made no move against her.

Slowly, Hermione turned around to face her tormentor. The demon stood watching her, its obsidian eyes glinting like bright jewels of death and destruction.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione hissed through her teeth. "Do it already, and be done with it. I'm tired of running from you."

Someone pounded on the door behind her, probably Lucius, but Hermione could not let him in. The demon grinned evilly at her, and said, "I don't intend to kill you-yet."

"Then what the devil are you here for?" she asked in exasperation.

"The Dark Lord wishes for you to return to the cavern and become his slave," the demon explained. "You're coming with me."

"Hermione, open the bloody door!" Lucius shouted. "That thing put up some kind of barrier. I can't Apparate in."

"I can't open the door," she told him as she yanked on the handle in spite of her certainty that it would do no good.

"If you value your female at all, you will return to the Dark Lord prepared to do the ritual within a fortnight," the foul creature told him. "If not, I'm quite willing to be the one to devour her."

"Get away from me!" Hermione shrieked as the demon surged forward and grasped her by an arm. "Let me go! Lucius, help me!"

"Don't worry, I know where to find you," he said with a voice dripping with sorrow. "I love you, Hermione. I'll not let anything happen to you."

"Lucius, you can't," she told him urgently. "You can't let Voldemort win again!"

With a loud popping sound, the demon and his prize evaporated into thin air, and Lucius fell to his knees as the door flung open as soon as they were gone.

"Damn you, Voldemort!" he growled. "You're going to regret this. More than you'll ever know."

#

"My Lord?" Egremon said as he walked over to the practically comatose man who sat in his easy chair near the fire, head in hands. "Is something amiss?"

"There's been a change of plan," said Lucius in a gravelly voice that was a clear indicator he'd been crying.

"What has happened, my Lord?" Egremon asked as he knelt down and grasped one of his shoulders, giving it a consoling squeeze "Where is your Lady?"

"They've taken her again," Lucius said, trying to suppress the sob that followed with little success. "The demon said that if I don't return to the cavern within the week ready to perform the ritual to bring the Dark Lord back, he'll eat her himself."

"That's just wonderful," Egremon grumbled. "Here I am, ready to assist you, and I've done nothing so far but leave you vulnerable to every attack. We never should have split up in the first place-"

"Do not blame yourself for this, Egremon," Lucius told him. "I am the fool who left Hermione alone. I should have known better."

"Well, we are a couple of fools, you and I," Egremon said. "But we cannot hope to win this battle alone. Perhaps there are other people we could enlist to help us?"

"I cannot ask any of the Death Eaters for help," Lucius sighed. "Most of them are in Azkaban, and those who aren't would probably want me to actually bring the Dark Lord back rather than stop him."

"And Hermione?" asked Egremon. "Doesn't she have any friends?"

Lucius sat up and hit himself in the forehead. "I know just where we need to go," he answered, hope returning to his eyes. "Since he killed him once, I'm quite certain Harry Potter would be the best choice to help kill him again."

"You mean the boy who lived?" Egremon gasped. "That's a brilliant idea, my Lord!"

"Rather," Lucius agreed. "Let's just hope he will be at home. I'd rather avoid any contact with the Ministry. Those fools might let the cat out of the bag."

"Yes, from what I've heard, they excel at doing that, sir," he scoffed.

"Take my hand, Egremon. I know the way."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

At three in the morning, Harry Potter and his lovely bride slept peacefully in their bed at 12 Grimmauld Place as per usual. The last thing they expected was to suddenly hear the sounds of an owl fluttering at their window.

"I'll get it," said Ginny sleepily, and she padded over to the window to let the creature in. Without hesitation, it flew straight over to Harry and extended its leg with a most urgent air.

"I'd swear this owl was in a real hurry," Harry commented as he removed the letter. "I wonder who it's from. I've never seen-"

When his face fell and he stopped talking in order to read, Ginny came to stand at his heels. "What is it, Harry?" she wanted to know.

"She's alive, Gin!" Harry shouted with joy. "Hermione is still alive!"

"What? Who is that from?"

"It's from Lucius," he said. "He says Hermione's in some real trouble and he needs us right away. Get dressed, will you? We've got to save Hermione!"

"All right," she grumbled. "You don't have to take my head off. Tell me what's happening."

"I don't know, we won't know until we meet with Lucius," he said as he scrambled for clothes as well. "He's waiting in the Forbidden Forest. Apparently he doesn't want to be seen."

#

"Do you think they'll come?" asked Egremon worriedly.

"Oh yes, the Potters will come," Lucius reassured him. "I have complete faith in them."

"Malfoy, you git, where are you?" came Harry's voice from somewhere in the darkness. "This place is so bloody dark it's ridiculous. Can't I use my wand long enough to find you?"

"No wands, Potter, like I said," Lucius called softly. "I'm over here."

Harry and Ginny broke through the trees and rushed up to the two men who waited for them.

"Tell me everything," Harry insisted, his breath coming in small gasps from running. He wiped at his mouth and face, which were wet from perspiration.

"There's not a whole lot to tell," Lucius said. "Hermione has been kidnapped by a demonic follower of the Dark Lord, who is now a demon himself, and he's given me one week to conjure a way to bring him back, or else she's history. It doesn't get more cut and dried than that."

"That sounds like a really bad horror flick," Harry mentioned as he cast him a skeptical look.

"Really, Potter, do you think that I'd go to all the bother of bringing you out here like this if it were not true? I'd have simply invited you over for tea or something if nothing was amiss."

"Well, the last thing I'd heard prior to recent events was that you'd become a Scottish Earl and the next thing we knew, the two of you were supposedly dead," Harry pointed out. "That's a far cry from demons and Dark Lords."

"Potter, are you going to stand there and refute my words all night, or are we going to devise some kind of a plan?" Lucius asked, his pain and desperation now obvious in his voice.

"You sound worried enough," he conceded. "Well, there's no point in planning in the woods. Let's pop on over to our house and we can think over a spot of tea."

"There's a good lad," Egremon chimed in.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten that introductions are in order," Lucius said. "This is Harry, and here is his new wife, Ginny."

"The boy who lived, right here in front of me," said Egremon with a tinge of awe. "I never would have thought I'd see this day."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Harry told him as Egremon moved aside his hair to look at his scar. "Come on then, we're wasting time."

"Yes, of course," he answered as he dropped his hand to take Harry's. They all Apparated away with a soft pop, appearing again inside the parlor of the Potter home.

"So, how do we get Hermione out of there?" Lucius said almost as soon as a cup of tea was in his hand. Ginny excused herself to get a little more sleep while the others had their talk.

"I've been thinking about that," said Harry. "Now hear me out on this. I know that we all want her back, but let's say that we actually give Voldemort what he wants? You said he's a huge demon right now, yes? But if we make him into a human again, he'll be vulnerable. Maybe if you do what he asks, and bring me along for the part where he takes blood from his enemy, we could kill him again once he's human."

"That might actually work," Egremon said as he rubbed his chin.

"That is the most insane thing I've ever heard," Lucius protested. "Don't you realize how powerful he is, Potter? You only killed him last time over a technicality with that elder wand belonging to you instead of Snape. You don't have any tricks left up your sleeves this time."

"I've got his wand," Harry mentioned smugly.

"You do?" Lucius gasped. "Do you know how many Death Eaters have been looking for that thing?"

"Quite a few, I'd imagine," Harry chuckled. "So when he's human again, I will offer him the wand in exchange for you and Hermione's freedom. You two leave, and then I will kill him again."

"Just like that, Potter?" Lucius scoffed. "You'll be unarmed, you foolish boy, and Voldemort knows he cannot use his wand against you while your own wand remains loyal to you. Why would he simply let us go?"

"Because all this time he's wanted me dead," Harry pointed out. "He'll believe he's about to get his wish. And of course the wand will not be inside the cave with us. It will be here, right beside my own. I believe he will want to duel, not just kill me outright. And most likely he will also believe once I'm dead he can easily find you and Hermione again."

"You've got that right, at least," said Lucius dryly.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. "You just do your part, and I'll do mine."

"This should be an interesting week," said Egremon as he sipped at his tea. "Very interesting indeed."


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

"Potter, are you sure I should be involving any of the other Death Eaters in this little farce of a plan you're dreaming up?" Lucius asked uncertainly as he stood near the floo, powder in hand. "I mean, most of them know about my Muggle-born bride by now. How do I know I won't be an easy target?"

"Mr. Malfoy, they all think you're dead," Harry pointed out yet again. "If they don't see you in the flesh they're not going to believe you're the one who sent them a message. In person is the only way they'll be listening to anything you have to say. Besides, you can tell them you only married her just to keep your job. Remember, the Dark Lord wants you to maintain a presence within the Ministry, right?"

Lucius sighed heavily. "It's a good thing I don't wish to bring him back, isn't it?" he pointed out. "You know far too much about his plans."

"Glad to hear it," said Harry with a smirk. "Now go and do what you do best, you manipulative bastard."

"No need to be crude, Potter," he said stoically. "I'm not above sending a nice stinging hex at you on the way out."

Egremon and Harry chuckled as the man stepped in and threw his powder, though Harry did make sure to watch for any sign that he intended to make good on his threat. Once Lucius was gone, Harry turned a speculative eye on his companion.

"So, what should we do while we wait?" Egremon inquired.

"I acquired a list of ingredients and artifacts from Malfoy before he left," said Harry. "It's a good thing Tom Riddle senior still has another leg bone. Let's go grave robbing, shall we?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he grumbled, and they both Apparated away.

#

Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the cave she'd recently escaped from. She gave an exasperated sigh, and a raspy voice spoke beside her.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake, Mudblood," croaked a smallish man who was seated nearby.

"Who are you?" she asked as she sat up and noticed she was on the same bedding she'd been placed on before. "What happened to the demons?"

"They are all about my work, my dear," the creature commented. "You see, the truth is I can only maintain the image of being a demon for a small amount of time. What you see before you now is my current form. You see, my dear, I had heard that Lucius had no interest in seeing me returned to my former glory."

"You're Voldemort?" she asked as she looked him over. "The most powerful wizard ever reduced to this puny prune body? How fitting."

"Do not speak so freely, my dear," he said with an attempt at a stern tone. "It is only a matter of time before I am a man again, and then you'll change your tune."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "I was there, remember? I saw your body flake away, and you have no more horcruxes to sustain you. What are you supposed to do for a body this time?"

"Did you really think I did not plan for the destruction of my horcruxes one day, girl?" he sneered. "Of course I knew what would happen. But you see, over the years I've learned a few more useful tricks on my way to immortality. My own body may be gone, but there are many others I could choose from."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, though she was certain she knew what the answer would be.

"I can now become anybody I wish," he told her with a smirk. "I could even be you, if I so chose. No, don't worry, I have no wish to become a member of the weaker sex, much less a Muggle-born. You need not fear me on that account."

Hermione had cowered away, crossing her arms over her chest, but now she sat forward again intently. "Then who exactly is it you intend to become?" she wanted to know.

"Well, my dear," he said as he closed the distance between then and used a bony hand to grasp her face. "I have always fancied I'd look good as a blond."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she flung the hideous creature aside and got to her feet. "You stay away from him, you filthy little beast."

"That's no way to speak to your future Lord and husband, my dear," he said, his voice now strengthened by emotion. "You will learn proper respect or I will beat it into you."

"You disgust me," she spat angrily as she started looking for a way out. "I'd rather die than have anything to do with you."

"Even if I was in your husband's body?" he asked evilly.

"I'd kill you as you slept, you filth," she answered. "What good is his body if he's not in it?"

"Who said I was going to take it over completely?" Voldemort smirked. "I think it would be most enjoyable to hold him hostage. You'd not wish to kill him then, in the hopes of getting him back again. I'm right—I can see it in your eyes."

"Stop trying to get into my mind, you slimy little freak," said Hermione as she tossed him aside yet again.

"I need to know what they are planning," he said more insistently as he sprang up into her face again, holding on tighter this time.

"How should I know?" she asked smugly. "Your demon took me away too soon."

"You are so blind, my dear girl," he said with a laugh. "Did you really believe that load of rubbish about the demons? That was no demon, it was a werewolf in disguise. Every one of those so-called demons is a Death Eater. And the one who bit you just happens to be one that you know."

"That's not possible," Hermione said. "If you're telling me that was Fenrir, how can it be? He was killed in the Battle at Hogwarts."

"No, Mudblood, not killed," Voldemort said as he let go of her and dropped to the floor. "The last battle was all one big ruse, you see. The whole army consisted of only a few Death Eaters, and the bulk of it was controlled by me. They were all under a massive Imperious curse."

"No," Hermione insisted. "Even you could not be that powerful."

"Alone, no," he agreed. "But with the help of a trusted few, anything is possible. You would be wise if you submitted to me now, and got it over with."

"I would never submit to you," she insisted. "You'll have to kill me."

"Aren't you going to ask me how?" he demanded. "Don't you want to know about me, personally? How I came to be here, and not dead at the hands of your friend Potter? It's really quite brilliant, you know."

"Fine, I'll stroke your ego if you wish," she said boredly as she stopped searching the walls for an opening. "How come you're here instead of dead?"

"The man Potter killed was not me," he chortled with glee. "He was just a decoy."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Then how did you get all pruned up and shrunken?"

"My dear girl, the Voldemort that you've known and loved for the last few years was just a horcrux," he explained. "I knew that while the Potter boy lived I was in danger of being killed. The trouble is, only I can kill him because of our bond. I wanted him to think I was dead until I could come back whole and ready. I wanted him to think he was safe."

Hermione could not continue to sound bored as she stared at him now. Her bile rose into her throat as she asked, "And did Lucius know about this?"

"Of course not, my dear," he chuckled. "Why would I tell him, when his body is the one I want for myself? That would be foolish indeed. Why else do you think I rid him of his family? I didn't want him to be tied down in any way."

"But he is tied down to me," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, so young and beautiful," he agreed as he looked her over appreciatively. "You'll make an excellent vessel for my offspring."

"Why would you want a Muggle-born for that?"

"I find the irony would be appealing," he smirked. "But I've wasted enough time in here for now. I must rest up in preparation for the big event. Someone will come for you when the time approaches. I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the entertainment."

"Thanks," she said as she watched him vaporize before her eyes. "And I've seen that trick before!"


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

"I don't see why I have to do all the digging," Harry complained as he continued to shovel his way down to Tom Riddle, Sr.'s remains. "And why do we have to dig, anyway. We've got perfectly good wands-"

"Potter, it's as I've told you," Egremon insisted. "If we use magic to dig up the corpse, a whole gaggle of Death Eaters is sure to be on us in an instant. And really, do you think a man as old as I am would be any use trying to shovel a hole?"

"No, I suppose not," Harry grumbled. "But it's not the easiest job to do, so if you don't mind, I don't want to hear another word about hurrying it along."

"What will have been the point of avoiding magic to dig, if you take so long that we're discovered anyway?" he pointed out. "You don't really think this graveyard has been forgotten since the last battle, do you? Believe me, the wound you inflicted by freeing the Dark Lord from his body has not been forgotten. There are plenty who would wish to see you come to harm. Besides, just how many leg bones can one father have? This last one's got to be pretty valuable, by my way of thinking. Without it, the Dark Lord would have to find another way to return entirely."

"Then maybe we should just destroy the bone once we've got it," Harry pointed out.

"That could work, if you have no love for your friend," Egremon answered shrewdly. "But if I'm right, you're going to want to be guarding the thing with your very life."

Harry sighed, and started moving faster again. Then the shovel hit something hard. "I think that's done it," he announced. "Now we've just got to get inside. The wood is fairly rotten, and it looks like it's been broken away before. Yes, there we are. We're in."

"Good work, Mr. Potter," said Lucius as he appeared with several Death Eaters to either side of him. "I knew I'd be likely to find you here, trying to destroy the last means to bring our Lord back. How convenient it is that you've delivered the bone and the enemy all in one night."

"Grab him!" shouted one of the masked men, and the other rushed up and caught Harry by both arms. "The Dark Lord is certain to reward us handsomely for this."

"And who is this with him?" inquired the first Death Eater as he sized Egremon up.

"He is of no consequence," Lucius said haughtily. "He is on our side, meant to keep the boy on task, nothing more. Come, Egremon, and Apparate us to our destination."

"As you wish, my Lord," Egremon agreed with an enigmatic smile.

"Bloody bastards!" Harry yelled as convincingly as he could. "You'll never get away with this. I killed Voldemort once, and I'll kill him again if I have to."

"Such bold words, Potter," Lucius sneered. "As I told these men, I only married your little Mudblood friend to get to you. Come, the Dark Lord is eager to see you again."

"Not as eager as I am," Harry retorted. The entire group Disapparated into oblivion, only to appear near the mouth of the caves and one of the Death Eaters hit Harry over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" Egremon complained. "Now we're going to have to carry him."

#

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was surprised to find himself once again held in place by a scythe. He didn't have to look around much to discern that since they could not bring Voldemort to the graveyard, they'd brought the graveyard to Voldemort. What he was completely unprepared for was the sight of Egremon standing over the cauldron, preparing to aid Lucius in casting the spell that would bring the Dark Lord to life again.

"What the-" he muttered, only to gain unwanted attention as a result.

"He awakens, my Lord," announced a demon who had been set to watch.

"Good!" answered a gravelly voice as a huge demon strode into view. "Bring the woman. I want her to see everything that transpires here."

"She remains unharmed?" Lucius demanded when he heard this. "I'll not have you break your word, my Lord. I would see my wife ere I begin."

"Dear Lucius," he chuckled. "How very gullible you are. Do you really think I'm going to trust you with such an important task?"

"What do you mean, my Lord?" he asked, all the blood draining from his face.

"You know what to do," he said as he smirked at the others.

Four demons moved forward intent upon taking Lucius into their custody. He yanked his wand from his cane and started blasting, running away from them. Then, he turned his wand on the Dark Lord instead, and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light flew across the gap and struck its target, shattering the image like breaking a mirror. In the place of the huge and terrible demon stood the wizened creature who had told Hermione all its plans.

Hermione was brought in with a gag in her mouth. She tried to scream past it, to tell Lucius what the thing in front of them had planned, but of course he could not understand a word she said.

One of the demons aimed a wand at Hermione's heart, and Lucius subsided immediately, letting the others take him. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he told her as they dragged him toward Harry. "I love you with all my heart. Haven't I proven that by now?"

"All you've proven is that you're the worst kind of traitor there is," sneered the little creature as the demons bent him forward. "I had hoped you would be a willing victim, Lucius. Your devotion to that Muggle-born bitch sickens me."

"I've faced my demons, Lord Voldemort," Lucius said proudly. "I will never serve you again."

"You won't have to," Voldemort said with a smirk.

Lucius had a sudden, sinking suspicion he knew exactly what his former Master meant. He would not have to serve him because he was about to _be _him. "No!" he shouted, struggling anew. "I won't let you. If you come in here, I swear I'll rip your worthless soul to shreds."

"You can certainly try, Lucius," he said. "Proceed, Egremon."

"As you wish, my Lord," said the old man with a gleeful smile. He picked up the Dark Lord and tossed him into the pot, and then the demons forced Lucius in as well. The boiling hot liquid made him cry out in pain as Egremon recited the incantation, throwing in the bone and deftly slicing off his hand even as he turned and sliced open Harry's wrist. Harry's cries of pain joined with those of Lucius, and Hermione's sobs of despair joined in as well.

Then, suddenly, Lucius' cries of pain turned to sobs of joy. Though he retained the voice, it was certain the sounds were now controlled by Voldemort himself as he stepped free of the caldron in all the naked glory of the man whose body he now possessed.

"Am I not glorious to behold?" he bragged in dulcet tones as he pranced about the room. Everyone voiced their appreciation of his new form until he danced up to Harry Potter himself. "And you, Potter? What do you think of my new body?"

"It disgusts me," he answered.

"I don't need you anymore," Voldemort commented. "I may as well kill you now."

He stopped with his wand halfway raised as Harry laughed gleefully.

"What's so funny, Potter?" he sneered.

"I'm the only one who knows where your wand is, Voldemort," he informed him smugly. "If you kill me, you're never going to get it. And don't ask that prat, Egremon. He only thinks he knows where it is."

"He's lying," Egremon sneered. "He never suspected me for a moment. It's at his home, in Grimmauld place."

"Are you so sure?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Untie him," said Voldemort as he wrapped himself in a robe. "And bring me the girl. I'm sure she'll behave herself now that the deed is done."

"Yes, my Lord," Egremon agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

"Quickly, Potter, there's little time to talk," Egremon said as he and Harry disappeared from view.

"What?" Harry hissed. "What's there to talk about? You sold Lucius out to the Dark Lord. I'm not going to trust you now."

"I had no idea Voldemort was not going to take his own form when he came back," Egremon said. "What did you expect me to do, not go through with it? He would have killed me, and probably you as well. Now hurry up, I must bring the girl to him."

"You're going to give Hermione to that-that snake?" Harry growled.

"We must stick to the plan, lad, or the Dark Lord's return will succeed," the old man insisted. "You grab the girl, and explain what you can to her. Don't remove her gag unless she promises to keep her mouth shut. The last thing we need is for her to ruin all."

"Egremon, what is taking so long?" called Voldemort in Lucius' voice.

"Nothing, my Lord," he called back. "The girl was refusing to walk, but I've cured her of her difficulty. She'll come along well enough, now."

"Try not to scar her too much," came Voldemort's reply. "I'd like to do that myself."

Hermione's spine went straight before she began to thrash around, trying to get out of Harry's grip. He pulled her head back and slapped her face, making her stare at him. "Listen to me, Hermione, listen! We can't get him back if you don't cooperate. We've got to think of something, and the last thing I need is to be so worried about you I can't do that. Got it?"

With a curt nod, Hermione stood up and limped into the larger chamber on her own. When she reached the side of the Dark Lord, she glared up at him, waiting.

"Are you going to promise to curb your tongue, woman?" he inquired as he held a hand over the ties to her gag. At her nod, he yanked on one of the strands, taking quite a bit of her hair along with it.

"Ow!" she gasped as she shook her head. Voldemort released the ties at her hands with the flick of Lucius' wand, which he was using as if it belonged to him. She felt a swell of rage as she glanced at the object, almost possessively. This thing had no right to touch it, she thought. Her sentiments were so clearly written on her face that he laughed, twisting her chin up so she had to look at him.

"But my darling girl, I thought you liked this face," he sneered.

"Not if you're in there," she said with disgust.

Moving forward now, he pulled her to him and forced open her lips with his, ramming his tongue into her mouth. Hermione felt bile rising at the touch, and she had to swallow hard to avoid retching. Seeing this, he pushed her away.

"I'll deal with you later, wench," he said. "Egremon, bring Potter and the girl. We have unfinished business to attend to."

"As you wish, my Lord," Egremon agreed with a slight bow. Voldemort, several Death Eaters, and the old man and his two charges Apparated, leaving the others behind.

#

"Now, Potter, if you please, I'd like my wand," said the tall blond man formerly known as Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you really just going to kill me, Voldemort?" Potter sneered. "After everything that's gone between us over all these years? You truly don't want to make me suffer? Duel with me, old man. You know you want to."

"Harry, don't!" Hermione wailed. "You're going to kill my husband if you fight."

"Don't worry, my darling," Voldemort sneered. "He's not going to harm one hair on this head. I'll be done with this entire mess shortly, and then we can be together at last."

"You sick bastard!" she spat, cringing when he grabbed her by the hair and forced her lips to his. She wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and glared as he pushed her away.

"Very well, Potter, as your dying wish, I will do as you ask," Voldemort said, taking the wand that Harry held out to him.

"Outside," Harry suggested. "Away from the others. Things may get a bit rough. You don't need any casualties to mop up later."

"Yes, Potter, how right you are," he agreed.

_Get out of my body, you demonic freak!_

Voldemort shook his head in surprise. Was that Lucius in his head? How could that be? Wasn't this body his now? Shrugging off his surprise, he deemed that it was unnecessary to concern himself with Lucius Malfoy's soul until Potter was dispatched.

The two wizards walked out into the street, and took fifteen paces from each other. Turning, they each got into a proper dueling stance, and then Voldemort attacked. As he surged forward, he realized that his hand was not completely under his control. With a shout of surprise, the green light coming from his wand missed its target by several meters, careening off the side of the building in which the Muggles watched their television.

"What is this?" he gasped, falling to his knees. "Get out of my head!"

_It's my head, you bastard! You get out of it, and go back to hell where you belong!_

"Lucius is in my head!" he shouted, holding onto his ears. "Egremon, what have you done?"

"What better way to prove he's renounced you, than to kill you once and for all, my Lord?" Egremon shouted gleefully as he held his wand threateningly at the Death Eaters, who looked on with helpless bewilderment.

"I will live forever!" Voldemort shouted, his face contorting with rage and fear. "You cannot do this to me!"

"Kill me, Potter!" Lucius shouted. "It's the only way."

"No!" Hermione screamed, running forward to stop him. Harry caught her and held tight.

"Stop it, Hermione!" Harry told her. "I know what to do."

Hermione fell to her knees, racked with uncontrollable sobs, as Harry aimed his wand. The whole scene moved in slow motion as she watched the green light fly straight to its target, striking Lucius' body right in the heart. It crumpled to the ground, still as death.

"What have you done?" she shrieked.

"You're going to have to wait, Hermione," Harry told her. "Wait and see who makes it back."

#

_Lucius and Tom Riddle stood facing each other in a stark white garden outside Malfoy manor. Even the grass blades were white, as was Lucius' hair and clothes. Tom, however, was as black as sin. Each of them held a wand, and the bent over, preparing to fight._

_"You're a fool, Lucius," Tom told him. "I'll just kill your soul, and pretend I'm you. They'll never know the difference."_

_"No," Lucius said with deadly calm. "All my life I listened to you, Voldemort, believed in your lies. But it is you who are the fool. You and your blood purity flim flam can get out of my head, and out of my world. It ends here and now."_

_As one, each man surged forward with a shout: "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green light spilled forth, wrecking the pristine white, and one lone figure remained, arms stretched upward in triumph._

_"I'm alive!" he shouted gleefully._

#

Lucius' body stirred just as a group of Aurors appeared, their wands all aimed in his direction. He blinked a few times, shaking his head to clear it. Feebly, with a wry smile on the handsome lips, he whispered, "I'm alive."

Hermione surged forward, turning his face to look into his eyes.

"It's him," she breathed in relief. "It's Lucius."

"How do you-" Harry began to say, but then the man pulled Hermione to him and gave her a kiss that was unmistakable in its intensity.

"She knows, Potter," he told him in a raspy voice. "She knows."

"Well, now what?" asked Harry uncertainly as he looked up at Kingsley.

The dark man stepped over and hunched down beside Lucius' prone form, shaking his head as he grinned at him. "You know, Malfoy, when I said I wanted you to prove you'd renounced the Dark Lord, I never thought you'd take it quite this far."

Winking at Hermione, he smirked as he replied, "So, can I have my old job back now?"

Laughing, Kingsley replied, "Sure. I'll expect you bright and early Monday morning."

With a wry wince, Lucius said, "Better make that next Monday, my friend. Being dead really takes a lot out of a man."

"Whatever you say, Lucius. Whatever you say."

EPILOGUE

"Severus, stop pulling your sister's hair," Lucius grumbled for the third time that morning. "Don't you want your Mother and the new baby to come home to some semblance of order?"

"How's it my fault she decided to have another baby?" he grumbled right back, running a hand through his unruly brown curls. "Another girl, to be more precise. How did I get stuck being the only boy?"

"Well, son, you're not the only boy I ever had," Lucius remarked. "I had another, once upon a time, but I spoiled him abominably, and I fear he would not have been the best of men, had he lived. I was hoping that you'd turn out better than he."

"Must you always use that story whenever you wish me to behave myself, Father?" Severus asked. "Very well, I shall promise to be nice to Cissy, if you will promise the next child Mother has will be another boy."

"I've no way to do that, young man," Lucius said sternly. "Now, if you love your Mother, we'll hear no more of this nonsense."

"Yes, Father," he answered tiredly.

"Ah, and here they are now," he said proudly as Hermione and the nurse Apparated into the room along with the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Here she is, our little Rose," said Hermione with a smile. "Would you like to meet you new sister, my pets?"

"May I hold her, Mother?" Severus wanted to know.

From the moment he saw her tiny face, Severus Malfoy realized this sister was much different than the pesky Narcissa. She was special, and she already had a smile meant just for him. He vowed from that very moment that he would protect and cherish her all his days, and as everyone knew, Malfoys always kept their vows.


End file.
